Hilo
by MJstoriesandpoetry
Summary: El hilo rojo que ata a dos almas gemelas para siempre, sin importar los obstáculos, sin importar que presencien. [Traducción autorizada por su autor/a original saberwolfxvi]
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo: La Noche Anterior

No puedes escapar del destino. Eso es lo que Fleur Delacour se seguía diciendo mientras se sentaba en la barra mirando al amor de su vida bailar con unas cuantas amigas en la pequeña área frente a la estación del DJ. Una bebida en sus labios, la parte-Veela frunció el ceño mientras veía a la encantadora morena moverse al ritmo de la música junto con la estroboscópica luz de la gema del anillo en su dedo izquierdo. No importaba cuan oscuro estuviera o que tan poca luz hubiera, siempre deslumbrada los cristalinos orbes azules de Fleur y ella lo menospreciaba. Tomo lo que quedaba en el vaso y lo dejo en la barra.

—Otro, por favor.—ella murmuro mientras el barman sonreía y asentía, él estaba más que feliz de servir a la maravillosa mujer en su bar.

—Este corre por cuenta de la casa, hermosa.—él le guiño el ojo y Fleur se encogió incomoda.

—Merci.—(Gracias) no era que el hombre no fuera guapo, al contrario, él era alto, con buena forma y sus cabellos oscuros que contrastaban con sus orbes color miel. En otro tiempo de su vida, ella hubiera considerado el coquetear, pero ahora ella solo tenía ojos para la joven mujer que se encontraba en la pista de baile.

Ella sintió un jalón en el dedo meñique en su mano derecha y miro para ver el ligeramente brillante hilo carmesí atado en dicho digito. Frunció los labios mientras se enredaba y rebotaba suavemente, sus ojos siguieron todo el camino hasta donde terminaba, atado al dedo meñique de Hermione Granger. El brillo de este opacando el brillo del anillo de compromiso de esta.

—¡Fleur!—la cabeza de la rubia de móvil rápido al escuchar la voz de Ginny Weasley sacarla de sus pensamientos. —¿Por que no estas bailando? —

—Tome mucho alcohol como para bailar, Ginny.—Fleur respondió mientras levantaba un vaso a la mitad con whiskey y tomaba un sorbo. Después de que ella terminara con Bill, ella y Ginny, sorpresivamente, habían formado una amistad la una con la otra con la proximidad de que Fleur no era tan perra cuando estaba soltera. Y que ella había salvado la vida de la pequeña de los Weasley en la guerra. —Estoy bien siendo una espectadora.—

—¿No estas esperando la boda de Hermione y Ron mañana? —por dentro, Fleur quería gritar su objeción, pero se lo callo y apenas se encogio de hombros. Ginny la encontró mirando a Hermione fijamente en una navidad con una "profundamente preocupada, aun así, anhelante" mirada en los ojos, como la pelirroja lo había puesto. Fleur lo dejo pasar preguntándose como era que Hermione había podido domar su melena de león tan efectivamente. —Está bien estar triste, sabes.—

—Estoy feliz por ella.—repentinamente la tensión en el hilo se detuvo y ojos azules se levantaron para ver a Hermione, Luna, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell caminar hacia ellas con una sonrisa brillante y sin aire. Fleur puso una de sus mejores sonrisas cuando las chicas se dejaron caer sobre la barra y ordenaban sus bebidas. Otra vez, ella se encontró robándole miradas a Hermione quien tenía una capa de sudor en la ceja y Fleur encontró imposible de mirar hacia otro lado.

—¿Volviéndote muy anciana para estar afuera tan noche? —Hermione molesto mientras sorbía un poco de su mojito y le sonreía a la rubia. Fleur solo enarco una perfecta ceja y negó con la cabeza

—Son las dos de la mañana, Petite fille.—(Pequeña) Fleur replico mientras tomaba lo restante del líquido en su vaso. —Ya veremos si te puedes quedar despierta tanto como yo.—

—¡¿Las dos de la mañana?! –Katie Bell jadeo mientras miraba su reloj y gruñía. –Luna y yo nos vamos yendo, tenemos un desayuno con mi madre antes de la boda.—otra vez, Fleur frunció el ceño ante el recordatorio antes de mover la mano para pedir otra bebida y mirar a Hermione darle un abrazo rápido a las chicas antes de que se fueran.

—Bueno, ¿Ahora que? —la pronto-a-ser-novia pregunto mirando entre Fleur y Ginny.

—Yo también me voy.—los ojos de Fleur se abrieron como platos para darle una mirada dura a la pelirroja. —Mañana tengo mucho por hacer como para asegurarme de estar lista y no puedo tener resaca para la boda de mi mejor amiga y hermano.—

—Supongo que solo somos tu y yo, Fleur.—la hermosa de ojos café sonrió mientras Ginny las abraza por los hombros desde atrás. ¿Menciono ella que ella y Hermione son compañeras de departamento? Si, otra retorcida broma del destino cuando Fleur dejo a Bill y buscaba un departamento cerca de Gringott.

Por supuesto que el universo tenía que ponerle a la Señorita Hermione Granger frente a ella quien vivía en un departamento más grande con dos habitaciones en Londres cruzando la Leakey Calderón. Su jodida suerte y la Diosa de la Inoportuna Fortuna. Mientras la rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que ya había salido del club y que estaba caminando por las calles con el dulce aire de la noche de verano. Ella escucho a Hermione dejar salir un bostezo mientras se tambaleaba y Fleur pasaba un brazo por los hombros para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio.

—Alguien tomo de mas por lo que veo.—Fleur se rio mientras daban vuelta en una esquina para dirigirse hacia su departamento. Hermione solo se rio mientras se inclinaba contra el cuerpo de la bruja alta y dejaba salir un suspiro de comodidad.

—Oiu, mon ami.—(Si, mi amiga) la morena dijo juguetonamente mientras hacia un ademan con la mano. El beneficio de tener a Fleur viviendo con ella era que aprendía un poco de francés, el cual Hermione gustaba repetir cuando la rubia la molestaba. —¿Qu'en pensez-vou? ¿Avez-vou eu du plaisir? —(¿Que piensas? ¿Te has divertido?)

Fleur sonrió, si había una cosa que la hacía derretirse, esa era escuchar a Hermione hablar en su nativa lengua francesa. Había sido horriblemente difícil enseñarle, ya que, la morena hacia las caras más adorables cuando aprendía las pronunciaciones. Ella casi perdía el control y la besaba ese día, pero eso iba en contra de las reglas, porque no puedes apresurar el destino como tampoco puedes escapar de el.

—Oui.—ella sabía que era una respuesta corta, pero también sabía que Hermione estaba demasiado ebria como para hacerle veinte preguntas en lo que entraba en el edificio luego al elevador hasta el séptimo piso. Ya era difícil tener el cuerpo de Hermione pegado al de ella perfectamente y tener en mente que el día siguiente en la tarde era la boda de la joven mujer, pero también el tratar y mantener sus sentimientos contenidos casi dolía. Esos vasos de whiskey finalmente estaban haciendo efecto mientras Fleur sacudía la cabeza y suspiraba.

—¿Que pasa, Fleur? —el par salió del elevador y caminaba por el pasillo, uno, dos, tres, la cuarta puerta a la izquierda. Fleur buscaba a tientas abrir la puerta mientras el objeto de su afección la miraba con atención, aun mas con preocupación. —Te miras triste.—

—Solo cansada, Hermione.—sus replica fue débil y ella lo sabía, ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y caminaba dentro del departamento. —Tenías razón temprano, me estoy volviendo vieja.—

Hermione finalmente se alejó de la parte-Veela y se tambaleo hasta le sofá mientras movía las manos, causando que las luces se encendieran. Fleur camino hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua para su compañera cuando escucho un suave hum y un pequeño jalón en su mano otra vez. Ojos azules miraron hacia el hilo brillando y vibrando suavemente. Esto pasaba cuando Hermione estaba demasiado cerca. Ella frunció el ceño e ignoro el pequeño movimiento mientras llenaba un vaso y caminaba hasta donde estaba la morena quien se estaba quitando los zapatos

—Eres demasiado buena para mí, Fleur.—Hermione pujo mientras tomaba el vaso y tomaba la mitad sin discutir. —¿Qué hare cuando me mude? —

—Cocinar una buena comida para ti por una vez.—su tono era divertido escondiendo el dolor en su pecho mientras se sentada al lado de su amor destinado antes de quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos. —Hacerte cargo de un niño del tamaño de un hombre.—

¿Dijo ella eso en voz alta? Fleur maldijo por lo bajo mientras esperaba a que Hermione le reprendiera, pero en su lugar una suave risa floto en el aire. Ella jadeo cuando sintió a la pequeña bruja acercarse, pasar una mano por el lado derecho de Fleur y esconder su cara en el hombro. El pujido era más fuerte y las vibraciones en su dedo se hicieron más fuertes que Fleur movió su mano tratando de tener un poco de alivio.

—Si Ron está esperando a que me haga cargo de el, entonces va a tener un despertar muy rudo.—los ojos cafés se cerraron mientras un suave suspiro escaba de los pulmones de Hermione. —Extrañare vivir aquí. No sé si viviría sin Harry y Ron. ¿Ellos querían moverse a Grimmauld, sabes? Pero vivir con dos chicos quienes nunca he tenido lejos solo por tres meses de siete años. Necesitaba estar lejos de ellos.—la Veela se rio, ella había escuchado esta historia cuando se movió y Hermione divaga mucho cuando tenía alcohol en su sistema. —Estaba feliz cuando Ginny trajo la posibilidad de nosotras viviendo juntas desde que tú y Bill terminaran. Por supuesto estaba un poco escéptica, vivir con una chica del alto mantenimiento como tu…—

—¿Alto mantenimiento? —la voz de Fleur se elevó unas cuantas notas mientras miraba los ojos cafés abrirse ante la reacción de la rubia. —¿Tú piensas que soy de alto mantenimiento? Hermione Jean Granger, tu ordenas tus libros por color y en el año en el que se publicaron! Sin mencionar que el primer mes que viví aquí no podía dejar tres cosas en el lavamanos del baño, una de esas cosas era mi cepillo de dientes.—

—No me gusta el desorden.—Hermione dijo simplemente para moverse lejos de Fleur y encogerse de hombros.

—Lo dice la mujer con una zona de guerra en su armario.— la cara de Fleur siendo bloqueada por una almohada volando hacia ella, fallando completamente, gracias al estado ebrio de Hermione. Ella se rio cuando la morena rodo lo ojos y le dio a Fleur una severa mirada. Repentinamente, tomando a la Veela con la guardia baja, la bruja pequeña voló y gentilmente cruzo sus brazos sobre el cuello, haciéndola caer de espaldas así ella estaba inclinada contra el brazo del sofá. —¿Hermione? —

—¿Me extrañaras? —la voz de la joven mujer fue un suspiro mientras dejaba descansar su frente contra la de Fleur. Fleur no sabía cómo responder ante esa pregunta mientras frunció el entrecejo y su mirada se clavaba en el piso. —¿Fleur? —la joven bruja se alejó un poco, sentándose en sus rodillas las cuales estaban alrededor de las piernas de Fleur.

¿Debería ella responder con la verdad? ¿Decirle a la morena que físicamente le dolería por la distancia que habrá entre ellas? ¿Que extrañara su cercanía? ¿Su control y persistencia? Ella no sabía cómo responder. Una parte de ella quería decirle a Hermione que la extrañaría terriblemente y tratar de rogar para que cancelara su boda, pero eso sería egoísta y no puedes ser egoísta con la persona que amas

—Te extrañare, mon ami.—(mi amiga) su voz apenas era un susurro cuando finalmente miro los orbes cafés que se empezaban a aclarar de su confusión. Ella levanto una mano y gentilmente quito una hebra de cabello de la cara de la morena antes de trazar con sus dedos caricias en la suave mejilla de esta. Sus ojos miraron el enganche en la garganta de Hermione mientras que ella se ordenaba dejar de tocarla, pero no puedes negarle a los que amas un simple gesto de amor. Así que otra vez, ella movió su mano e hizo el mismo movimiento en la adorable mejilla antes de que su pulgar pasara por la piel de porcelana. —Terriblemente.—

Fleur sintió algo quebrarse al ver a Hermione inclinarse, la respiración se quedó atorada en los pulmones de Fleur mientras ella estaba a centímetros cerca. No apresures, no empujes, no seas egoísta. Nunca Fleur se había consentido ante Hermione. Ni siquiera un torpe, borracho beso en sus "noche de chicas". Ella siempre pensó que sería tomar ventaja de la joven chica y ella no quería eso. Pero ahora, con la dueña de su corazón moviendo cercar, sus ojos encapuchados y claros como la mañana en el cielo del verano, ella no podía parar.

Su control se quebró cuando se inclinó para encontrar a Hermione en medio del camino, sus labios gentiles derritiéndose en un agridulce primer beso. Fleur Delacour una vez pensó que estaba enamorada de Bill Weasley y podría admitirlo, sus besos dejaban sus piernas débiles, pero los besos de Hermione, el beso de su destino, hacia su cuerpo sentir liviano con una pequeña explosión yendo por todos sus nervios. Ese era el significado del fin. Un hermoso prólogo de una historia que no era la de ella. Fleur sabia esto, ella sabía que mañana, Hermione Jean Granger, el amor de su vida y su destinada pareja iba a casarse con el hombre que ella pensaba que amaba. Pero ahora mismo ella era de Fleur y la Veela no pensaba en dejar ir esa oportunidad, para tener más de Hermione ella deslizo sus dedos.

Suavemente, así como el beso lo hacía, creaba calor y ardor mientras las manos se movían para tomar el rostro de Fleur y profundizar el beso mientras los labios de Hermione se abrían. Fleur no sabía que hacer con el ultimo poquito de claridad que quedaba en su cabeza, estaba siendo lentamente, forzosamente, sobrepasado por su deseo. La tensión en su dedo meñique está casi quemándola con lo brillo carmesí y el hilo se hacía pequeño para acomodarse a la distancia entre ellas.

Hermione, agradecidamente, fue la primera en alejarse, pero no en shock o disgusto. Ella se alejó lentamente, como una enamorada tratando de aclarar todo después de un beso perfecto. Sus ojos estaban a medio cerrar mientras miraba a los oscuros orbes azules y suspiro

—¿Por que no lo hiciste antes? —Hermione pregunto mientras se inclinaba para dejar descansar su frente junto a la de Fleur, quien estaba tratando de recuperar la compostura después de beso que de su destino.

Era más que obvio que la morena no estaba tan tomada como la Veela había pensado y que había usado el poco alcohol como incentivo para seguir su curiosidad. Fleur solo suspiro antes de mover su mano para sostener la cabeza de Hermione, enredando sus dedos gentilmente en sus perdidos, castaños rizos

—No quería perderte.—allí, ella lo dijo. Mas que nada Fleur tenía miedo de que su amor empujara a Hermione lejos. Incluso con ellas estando conectadas por el Hilo Rojo del Destino, eso no quería decir que sus sentimientos iban a nacer inmediatamente. El hilo se puede enredar, anudar, estirar y deshilarse un poco, pero eventualmente ellas volverían la una a la otra. La boda de Hermione era un enredo. Un obstáculo en el camino, pero Fleur trato de no impacientarse, no empujar, no apresurar, no ser egoísta. —Ronald te hace feliz, no quería interferir.—

—¿Entonces porque me besaste de regreso? —

—Solo porque también quería.—Fleur respondió cortamente cerrando los ojos y tratando de reprimir el deseo de volver a besar a Hermione. Una vez es suficiente, esa era el mantra que ella estaba creando en su cabeza. ¿Pero cuando uno es suficiente cuando has probado el sabor de la perfección?

—¿Que hacemos? —la pregunta de la morena fue un susurro que hizo que Fleur se estremeciera ante el tono en la voz de Hermione.

Ahí había confusión, disgusto y sobre todo iniquidad saliendo de esos labios y repentinamente, Fleur sintió culpa por responder. Ella nunca quiso que su persona destinada se sintiera tan confundida por un mero beso. Así que ella solo respondió de la manera que debía

—Te vas a casar mañana.—ella suspiro, tratando de mantener su estable mientras gentilmente con su mano empujaba el hombro de Hermione, levantándose ella también para quedar sentadas, las dos mirándose. —Estas un poco tomada, Hermione, un beso borracho no significa nada.—ojos cafés se abrieron como platos viendo como la Veela se levantaba y se arreglaba la camisa. —Deberías de dormir, mon ami, tienes un gran día mañana y no creo que quieres tener bolsa debajo de los ojos para las fotos.—

Su corazón se estaba rompiendo. Se dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia su habitación así Hermione no podría ver sus labios empezar a temblar o las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos. No apresures. No empujes. El hilo se aflojo alrededor de su dedo significativamente y facilito la incomodidad en su dedo antes Fleur aclaro su garganta.

—Descansa bien, Hermione.—los pies de Fleur con suerte tenían la fuerza de caminar hasta la habitación y ella cerró la puerta. Apenas y llego a la cama antes de colapsar, su cara en las almohadas y lágrimas silenciosas cayendo de sus ojos.

"Tiene que ser" Fleur susurro en su mente escuchando pasos detenerse frente a su puerta por un momento, antes de que suspiro hiciera eco en el silencio y Hermione se fuera a su propia habitación. Los mantras no siempre funcionan. Fleur no se sentía nada bien sabiendo que ella y Hermione estarían juntas para siempre, el presente duele. El simple hecho de que Hermione estuviera prometiéndose a otra persona dolía.

Fleur quería desesperadamente ir hacia Hermione y pasar la última noche con ella como una mujer soltera, pero ese no era su lugar. Ella era una amiga, una compañera. Nada más para Hermione que eso y ella no pediría más hasta que el tiempo fuera el correcto. Mañana ella asistiría a la boda de su persona destinada con un hombre que era completamente el equivocado, ella aplaudiría y sonreiría, ella lloraría, pero lágrimas de agonía y lamentación.

No puedes escapar del destino. Te ata para siempre y no importa lo que hagas, no puedes pelear contra él. No puedes forzarlo, no puedes apresurarlo y no puedes correr de él. No importa cuánto enredos y nudos se formen en tu hilo. No puedes escapar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La Mañana Después

No puedes romper una promesa. Eso era lo que Hermione Granger pensaba frente a la puerta de su compañera de departamento después de que la rubia se retirara de ella hostilmente. Ella quería hablar sobre lo que paso. Discutir el beso que ella sabía que ambas habían disfrutado.

Un beso borracho no significa nada.

Las palabras requemaban a la joven morena mientras que sus nudillos estaban envenenados, listo para tocar la puerta, pero ella se quedó quieta. Su corazón estaba herido por las palabras de Fleur. ¿Realmente ella había querido decir eso?

Seguro, ella le hizo saber a Fleur que estaba un poquito más intoxicada de lo que en realidad estaba, ¿Pero ella hubiera tenido la atención de Fleur sino lo hubiera estado? Hermione cedió ante la noche con un pesado suspiro y se dio vuelta hacia su propia habitación, recogiendo sus zapatos en el camino. Ella realmente odia el desorden.

Hermione siempre ha sentido algo por Fleur, incluso desde la primera vez que vio a la mujer francesa en su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, en aquel entonces era aversión y celos, pero después se tornó en admiración y respeto. No hasta recientemente que había notado la manera en que Fleur ocasionalmente (y descaradamente) deja posar sus ojos en la morena con una preocupada, aun así, anhelante mirada. Un pesado suspiro escapo de los pulmones de la morena cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación y le recargo sobre esta.

Cerro sus ojos recordando el beso que ellas acababan de compartir y no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios, o que la otra mano tocara sus labios. No era un misterio que la morena amaba a Ronald Weasley, pero Ron nunca la ha besado así. Como si el mundo fuera a terminar y que ese sería el último beso que compartirían, con pasión que encendía su cuerpo y que dejaba anhelo por más de uno. Lentamente, Hermione abrió sus ojos y miro al techo. ¿Quería ella algo más que un beso?

—Estos no son pensamientos que debería estar teniendo el día de mi boda.—ella se reprendió sacudiendo la cabeza y pasando sus dedos por su melena. Ella ama a Ronald, ellos nacieron para estar juntos.

No puedes romper tus promesas. Sus ojos cayeron hacia el anillo que se sentaba pesadamente en su dedo anular, más pesado de lo que ella recordaba. Sus pies la llevaron en la oscuridad hasta la cama antes de darse vuelta se dejó caer en la cama. La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba la habitación mientras que la joven bruja trataba de olvidar el beso. Ella se sacudió y se dio vuelta en la cama, queriendo dormir antes de soltar un quejido y sobar su frente.

—Estos nos son pensamientos que debería de estar teniendo el día de mi boda.—

Sus ojos se movieron hacia la puerta cercana, deseando poder ver por las paredes para ver a Fleur. Hermione no sabía exactamente cuando su admiración y respeto cambiaron a curiosidad y adoración, pero paso en cierto punto sin su conocimiento. Su basta, gigantesca cantidad de saber e intelectualización no le daba asistencia en cosas del corazón. ¿Era posible que ella estaba más que curiosa del saber que se sentiría el tener un beso de su compañera de departamento?

Otra vez, presiono sus dedos en sus labios y suspiro. Fue ahí cuando noto el hilo rojo brillar al lado de su anillo de compromiso. Hermione movió su cabeza a un lado, mirando el hilo rojo otra vez. Era débil, apenas estaba ahí, aun así, quemando en los ojos cafés de Hermione mientras atrajo su mano más cerca y frunció el ceño en confusión. La joven bruja finalmente cayo y se puso un hechizo para dormir y más importante, para escapar de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo el día de su boda.

x—x

La mañana siguiente fue más que frenética. Hermione no supo el tiempo exacto que se quedó dormida, pero antes de saberlo, ella escucho un toque en la puerta de su departamento y se levantó lentamente de la cama, arrepintiéndose el haberse quedado despierta tanto tiempo y el ser obligada a levantarse tan temprano. Aun con la ropa de la noche anterior, camino por la sala y vio que la puerta de Fleur estaba abierta y la rubia, ya no estaba. Una fuerte punzada en pecho inhalo profundamente y respondió a la puerta.

—¡Buenos días, pronto-a-ser-novia! —Ginny canturreo mientras le daba un café y una bolsa de papel café. —Les traje a ti y a Fleur un café y desayuno imagine que ninguna de las dos estaría despierta aun esta mañana.—

—En realidad.—Hermione susurro, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que su dama de honor entrara en el departamento. —Fleur se…bueno ella ya no está.— los ojos caramelos de Ginny miraron la habitación de Fleur y se encogió de hombros.

—Ella debe de estar ansiosa.—la pelirroja suspiro poniendo la bosa en la mesa de la cocina y ofreciéndole a Hermione una taza de café. —Ten, toma esto.—la morena le sonrió y agradecidamente tomo la taza de café sentándose en el sofá y suspiro. —Ese fue un suspiro muy pesado para alguien que está a punto de casarse.—

—Algo paso anoche.—la morena murmuro mientras movía el café en la taza y miraba el rollo encima. —Fleur y yo…nosotras tipo…—

—¿Tu tipo que? —Ginny empujo mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga y enarcaba una ceja. —¿Tipo que, Hermione? —Hermione empezó a moverse, sonrojo suave en sus mejillas y suspiro.

—La bese.—

—¡¿Tu que?! —Hermione se encoge ante el chillido de la voz de Ginny y mantuvo sus ojos en el piso. —Oh Hermione… ¿Por qué harias eso? ¿Qué hizo Fleur? —los ojos de la pelirroja se entrecerraron mirando fijamente a la morena y suspiro. —Hermione, por favor, ¿Dime que esto solo fue un acto de confusión? Quiero decir, tu eres mi mejor amiga, pero Ron es mi hermano.—

—¿Confusión? —Hermione sabía que esto era algo más que confusión, pero ¿Cómo podría decirle a Ginny? La hermana con el hombre que se supone que ella se va a casar en unas cuantas horas. Ella estaba un poco preocupada, más así que preguntándose donde estaba Fleur que de su propia boda. —No lo sé.— ¿Podía ella romper esta promesa?

—Hermione, amo a Fleur como una amiga, ella es genial.—Ginny puso sus manos en las rodillas de Hermione y las apretó gentilmente. —Pero tú y Ron han estado juntos por años. Y Fleur…ella no parece ser del tipo de chica que quiere una relación.—Hermione se quedó en silencio, mucho de lo que Ginny estaba diciendo no se estaba registrándose en su mente, pero ella solo asintió tontamente antes de mirar a su amiga. —Vamos, tenemos que arreglar tu cabello y olvidar todo sobre esto. Además, ambas estaban tomadas anoche, ¿No es así? —

—Cierto.—Ginny se levantó y le hizo señas a la morena para que le siguiera. —Déjame bañarme y cambiarme.—Hermione hizo su camino hacia el baño y paso por la habitación de Fleur otra vez y sintió el vacío de la habitación destilar. —Espero que ella aun vaya a la boda.—

El rociar de la regadera estaba ayudando a Hermione a relajarse mientras recorría una mano por su cabello. Por supuesto, la regadera siempre era el mejor lugar para hacer contemplaciones y tener pensamientos no deseados. El beso seguía repitiéndose en su mente mientras ella presionaba sus manos contra las paredes del baño y cerraba los ojos.

No quería perderte.

Los ojos cafés se abrieron lentamente cerrando la regadera y sintió un extraño jalón en su dedo meñique. Miro hacia abajo para ver el brillo en su dedo y entrecerró los ojos al ver el hilo formado. Eso era más que un acto de confusión.

—¿Qué es esto? —Hermione murmuro para si misma levantando su mano y mirando fijamente el hilo rojo formándose. Previamente, ella había pensando que el hilo había sido una creación de su mente, pero ahora casi se mira tangible.

x—x

Fleur estaba sentada en la terraza del edificio, mirando las densas nubes en el cielo y sentada a la orilla del edificio viendo Londres. Esto era un desastre. El beso con Hermione nunca debió de haber sucedido, no en la noche antes de su boda, por lo menos.

Ella frunció el ceño, cerro sus oscuros orbes cobaltos e inhalo profundamente, trato de calmar sus nervios y el pesado deseo de ver a Hermione y besarla hasta la estupefacción. Ella había tenido un inquebrantable control hasta hace poco. Una fuerte reservación que la mantenía a una distancia de sus amigos y de hacer errores como ese. Aunque le encanto ver como Hermione tomaba la iniciativa, fue su caída la que provoco que su autocontrol se quebrara. No puedes apresurar al destino. Ella ama a Hermione y, ella miro su reloj, en cinco horas ella iba a ir a su boda.

—¿Es mucho pedir tener un descanso aquí y allá? —Fleur le pregunto a nadie su vista en el cielo y levanto su mano para bloquear el sol. Esconderse detrás de esa mascara de buena amiga y compañera de departamento era un fin. Hubiera terminado sin el beso, pero seguro que eso ayudo extremadamente a aclarar que Hermione aún se iba a casar. ¿Como ella iba a ir a esa celebración de amor cuando ella estaba en contra? Pero otra vez, ¿Podría culpar a Hermione por sus propios errores? —Que redundante.—

Sus ojos azules miraron hacia abajo al hilo rojo que baila gentilmente con la brisa del verano y frunció el ceño cuando lo vio descolorarse en el aire. Ella sabía que, si lo seguía, la llevaría hacia Hermione, pero alrededor ahora, ella debería de estar arreglando su cabello y maquillaje antes de finalmente ponerse su vestido.

—Tal vez debería de irme por un rato— ¿Menciono ella que ella era una de las damas de honor de Hermione? La ironía. Fleur sacudió la cabeza mientras se paró en la orilla y miro las calles transitadas. Las personas parecían hormigas desde lo alto, su cabello dorado había formado un tornado que brillaba con la luz del sol. No puedes escapar del destino y no deberías de escapar de tus errores. —Pero no estoy escapando.—

Ella cerro los ojos y movió los hombros hacia atrás, sus omoplatos moviéndose para acomodarse a los nuevos miembros que estaban creciendo entre ellos. Su mandíbula se tensó sintiendo como sus músculos se desgarraban y su piel se abría y la camisa se rompía, un doloroso gruñido escapo entre sus dientes. Una gran sombra cayó sobre Fleur mientras tomaba fuertes bocanadas de aire tratando de ignorar el dolor que estaba irradiando en toda su espalda.

Fleur nunca había alcanzado su naturaleza Veela antes. Siempre había sido errático e impredecible con sus explosiones de emociones. Una vez, lamentablemente, ella se transformó cuando ella solo tenía dieciséis cuando discutía con su madre. Desde ese entonces, ella casi se había menospreciado por su falta de contención. Pero como los adolescentes usualmente hacían, ella creció y maduro, aprendió a contener sus emociones mejor y salió con que aprendió a controlar su transformación.

Sus brillantes alas azul oscuras eran masivas, lo tenían que ser para poder cargar su peso. Fleur sintió plumas creer en su cuello y hombros, hasta su brazo. Ella tenía que tomar una decisión sobre que hacer. ¿Ir a la boda de Hermione y pretender estar feliz? ¿O decepcionar a su amiga y perdérsela y posiblemente evadirla por el resto de su matrimonio?

—Demasiados pensamientos sobre eso.—Fleur susurro cerrando los ojos y dársela vuelta. —Solo quiero un poco de silencio.—

Sus alas se extendieron y con balance evitaron que ella cayera de la orilla del edificio. El aire pasaba por sus oídos mientras miraba hacia arriba y miro el edificio pasando su cuerpo. Sus alas se flexionaron y el descenso de desacelero antes y dio una poderosa aleteada. El volar siempre aclara la mente de Fleur.

Algo sobre se libre al estar en el aire y estar sola era liberador, pero no puedes volar lejos de tus problemas. Ella realmente no tiene un destino en mente, pero ella necesita irse lejos de Londres, lejos del ruido y aclarar su mente, era una extraña coincidencia que terminara en Tinworth, la misma playa que se podía ver en Shell Cottage. Ella siempre amo ahí, el océano, el aire, la solidaridad. Sus alas en doblaron gentilmente mientras se sentaba en la arena y atraída sus rodillas hasta su pecho.

La parte-Veela miro al hilo atado a su dedo y jadeo suavemente al ver que estaba descolorido y comenzaba a pelear horriblemente. Su corazón se encogió ante el pensamiento de que Hermione ya estaba con su vestido de novia puesto, fue con ella a escogerlo y suspiro ante la memoria de Hermione caminando fuera del vestidor con el vestido hacia ella.

—¿Bueno? —Hermione pregunto mientras se daba vuelta y miraba a la rubia quien la miraba fijamente con la mandíbula desencajada. —¿Qué piensas? —Fleur apenas podía pensar, dejando a que las palabras vinieran solo miro a Hermione de pies a cabeza. Ella estaba sin zapatos y el vestido tocaba el piso antes de seguirlo con una forma de A, abrazando la figura perfectamente. Era sin tirantes y tenía un cordón alrededor del torso, siguiendo pareciendo una falda. —¿Fleur? —

—Erm…te miras hermosa, mon ami.—una sonrisa brillante apareció en el rostro de la morena mientras caminaba hacia el montón de espejos para examinarse.

Fleur no podía quitar su mirada de la imagen hermosa que estaba frente a ella. Porque tenía que ser ese el vestido que ella tenía que usar cuando se casara con Ronald Weasley y no con ella, ella no lo sabía. Pero, de todas maneras, ella era hermosa. Su elegancia era perfecta cuando se dio vuelta para verse en el espejo.

La rubia se encontró sonrojándose mientras miraba a su compañera de departamento y se aclaró la garganta antes de moverse detrás de la morena. La Veela nunca lo iba a admitir, pero se disfrutaba en la manera en que se veía detrás de la morena en su vestido de novia y peleo en contra de poner sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y abrazarla.

—Creo que es perfecto, Hermione.—

—Yo también.—la pequeña bruja se dio vuelta y miro los ojos azules antes de hacer brillas los suyos.

Ojos azules se abrieron a la mitad, mirando al reflujo y el fluir del océano, olas gentilmente chocando con la costa.

—Tu eres mi destino, Hermione.—ella susurro al aire salado depositando su barbilla entre sus brazos y poniendo sus alas alrededor de su cuerpo en son de bloquear la brisa helada del océano. —Pero no tengo el control de ti y no puedo forzar anda.—

x—x

Hermione miro el reloj en la pared y empezó a moverse como una hebra de cabello mientras Ginny terminaba con su cabello. Ella no ha visto ni escuchado de Fleur desde la previa noche/mañana y se estaba empezando a preocupar un poquito. Fleur era una de sus damas de honor después de todo, pero más importante, ella sentía la necesidad de hablar con la mujer sobre lo que paso.

—¿Has escuchado de Fleur? —Hermione le pregunto a Ginny mientras esta finalmente terminaba con su cabello. Ellas estaban en el cuarto de Ginny frente al espejo mientras los demás terminaban de arreglar las cosas para la boda.

—No, lo siento 'Mione.—la pelirroja respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía como Luna y Katie Bell aparecían en el patio trasero. —Ahí esta Luna, la traeré aquí para hacer su cabello y terminarla de alistar.—

Hermione solo asintió mientras escucho un pequeño zumbido y miro a su mano para ver el hilo rojo brillando débilmente. Pasando el arco estaba enredado y peleaba para luego descolorarse y caer al piso. Ella aún no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Fleur o con este hilo rojo, pero siendo Hermione Granger, ella estaba obligada a encontrar la lógica detrás de todo eso. ¿Quizás todo estaba conectado? Sin juego de palabras, y tenía que ver con la ausencia de Fleur. Ella tenía un indicio, un extraño sentimiento de que ella podría encontrar a Fleur si seguía el ominoso hilo.

—Ayúdame a encontrarla.—ella cerro los ojos y se concentró en Fleur, sintiendo el hilo en su dedo jalar gentilmente antes de que Hermione apareciera con un suave crujido.

No puedes escapar de tu destino, te cazará y te traerá de regreso al camino hacia él. No lo puedes seguir, el destino puede eludir y evadir hasta que esté listo para encontrarte.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Flujo y Fluir

No te puedes esconder de tus miedos. Eso era lo que Fleur estaba pesando acostada en la arena caliente, sus alas esparcidas debajo de ella absorbiendo la luz del sol y sus ojos azules cerrados, escuchando el gentil jalar y empujar del mar. Ella vagamente estaba llevando el lapso del tiempo, asegurándose de llegar a casa a tiempo y alistarse para la boda.

Un suave gruñido escapo de su garganta y su mandíbula se tensó, sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza ante el pensamiento. Su destino ya estaba sellado, una nube paso y pudo abrir los ojos lentamente antes de meter sus dedos en la arena caliente bajo ella. Eso era casi cómodo como para quedarse para siempre. Que divertida noción, quedarse donde sea para siempre cuando estas loca por una mujer que no puedes tener.

Tal vez la solidaridad era realmente la vida de Fleur. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios para luego mover su mano derecha sobre su cara para bloquear el sol ya que la densa nube se había movido. El hilo rojo brillando débilmente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Me persigues mucho, hilo del destino.—ella susurro mientras soplaba al viento y Fleur suspiro antes de dejar caer el dorso de su mano en su cara. Algunas veces odiaba poder ver el maldito hilo del destino atado tan firmemente a su dedo.

La noche que ella lo vio por primera vez brilla fue la noche que Hermione aparición en la puerta de Shell Cottage hacia tres años atrás, después de que ella cuidara de la joven mujer. Bañarla, vestirla y quedarse con ella durante las noches cuando la morena estaba plagada de pesadillas. Había pasado tan repentino, que casi le había dejado sin aire. Ella había estado felizmente casada con Bill por un año y un cambio de movimiento, esta niña, esta mujer entro y se robó su corazón.

—Me llevas hacia Hermione, me jalas hasta ella, me empujas y jalas hasta que ya no puedo pelear más y luego me alejas de ella.—el hilo rozo su mejilla una vez más. —Eres una falsa sensación de seguridad. Una trampa en que caigo tiempo después de tiempo. ¿Deberías de perseguirme tanto en el día de su boda? —

Fleur dejo salir una risa ante lo desanimada que salió su voz. Aun sabiendo que vas a terminar con el amor de tu vida no es suficiente como para querer ir a su boda, pero ella era una de las damas de honor, después de todo y ella quería que Hermione fuera feliz. Ella nunca había amado tan ciegamente a alguien antes. No de esta manera, no al punto donde ella cruzaría océanos y grandes terrenos con ella o que ella podría perseguir a alguien de esa manera.

En su tiempo de vida, ella siempre era la que era perseguida, nunca la que perseguía, el zorro astuto que llevo a los hombre y mujeres por el mal camino. Pero a pesar de su papel, ella siempre era la depredadora. Era tan extraño para ella alcanzar a alguien tanto como ella quería alcanzar a Hermione Granger. Ella nunca amo tan incondicionalmente en la manera que ama a la sabe-lo-todo, manejadora, persistente morena. Ella ama su indomable y fiera personalidad casi como ama sus bromas juntas.

La manera en que sus ojos siempre están cálidos, aun cuando está enojada o esta furiosa. Ella suspiro suavemente antes de pasar su mano izquierda por sus cabellos y su mano derecha cerrada contra la arena caliente. Fleur pensó que escucho un débil trueno, pero lo ignoro, tratando de dejar el reflujo y el fluir del agua tomar ventaja sobre sus sentidos.

—¿Fleur? —

Ojos azules se abrieron de golpe mientras que su cuerpo se sentada y rápidamente se daba vuelta para ver a Hermione a unos cuantos metros, su cabello rizo ondeaba con el viento. Hermione nunca había visto antes la transformación de Fleur y ella estaba casi segura de que un ángel estaba sentado a la orilla del mar en lugar de su compañera Veela. Cabello plateado ondeando mientras Fleur estaba frisada, mirando a la mujer que parecía ser Hermione y ella puso un cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja.

—¿Hermione? —Fleur se levantó lentamente, sus alas moviéndose lentamente para deshacerse de la arena que trata de quedarse en sus plumas. —¿Que estás haciendo aquí? —ojos azules recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica y sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante la vista. —¡¿Y porque solo llevas puesto un babydoll?! —Hermione parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de mirar a su figura, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras la rubia se quitaba su camisa. —La parte trasera está destruida, pero al menos cubrirá tu parte delantera.—

Fleur ofreció mientras caminaba hacia a pronto-a-ser-novia. La chica bajita tomo la camisa agradecidamente antes de ponérsela y mirar al piso.

—Hermione, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Como llegaste aquí? —Hermione iba a responder antes de recordar el hilo y ver que se dirigía hacia la mano derecha de Fleur. Repentinamente, Hermione estaba sosteniendo su mano izquierda frente al rostro de Fleur.

—¡¿Que es esto?! —ella pregunto con tono agudo mientras le daba vuelta a su mano para que dorso de su mano quedara frente al rostro de la rubia, todos sus dedos a un lado menos su dedo meñique donde estaba el arco del hilo. Fleur parpadeo sus ojos azules antes de rascarse la parte trasera del cuello y suspiro

—¿Tu anillo de compromiso? —la Veela respondió con sinceridad, sin saber que Hermione ahora podía ver el hilo que las ataba. Hermione bufo y negó con la cabeza antes de mover su mano más cerca de la cara de la rubia y Fleur se inclinó un poquito. —Hermione, ¿Que quieres que vea? —

—¡El…hilo! —Fleur jadeo suavemente y miro hacia los ojos cafés que a pesar de todo de toda la ansiedad bailando en ellos aun había cálido. —¡Esta…está atado a tu mano derecha! —Fleur levanto su mano tontamente como si no estuviera enterada y luego miro a Hermione antes de bajar su mano, paso sus brazos alrededor de la morena, gentilmente presionando sus palmas juntas. La respiración de la bruja menor se cortó mientras Fleur sonreía antes de entrelazar sus dedos.

—¿Puedes verlo? —Hermione asintió mientras sus mejillas se ponían color escarlata cuando Fleur le susurró al oído y aclaro su garganta. —¿Desde cuándo? —

—Anoche antes de irme a la cama. Después…—los ojos cafés se abrieron como platos un poco antes de dirigir su mirada al piso y caer en un silencio. —des…después de que nos besamos. —Fleur sonrió, incapaz de contener su emoción de que Hermione por fin podía ver el hilo que había estado plagando a la Veela por casi tres años.

Como la mayoría de amores no correspondidos iba, Fleur no podía esconderse para siempre así que jalo a la chica bajita y dejo descansar su frente junto a la de ella. Hermione estaba sorprendida por la conducta de Fleur, pero estaba disfrutando la cercanía de todas maneras. Ella pensó que su cara se iba a encender en fuego cuando la rubia levanto sus manos y suavemente roso los nudillos de Hermione con sus labios.

—F…Fleur…—

—Esto.—los ojos cobalto cristalinos miraron rápidamente al hilo rojo atado a sus dedos y sonrió. —Es el Hilo Rojo del Destino, nos une a nosotras, Hermione, para siempre.—

—H-he leído sobre leyendas.—la morena susurro mientras miraba su dedo meñique. —No, nunca pensé que existía o que lo podría ver. ¿Que significa para nosotras? —Fleur cerró los ojos y gentilmente doblo sus alas alrededor de ambas. Hermione jadeo suavemente, casi olvidando por completo que las alas estaban ahí antes de sentir que el agarre de la rubia se hacía más fuerte.

—Es decisión tuya.—Fleur estaba rezando a los dioses benevolentes que Hermione le diera el dulce alivio que estaba buscando. Terminar ese juego en el cual había quedado atrapada y que terminara el sufrimiento.

Porque si Hermione decidía no quedarse con ella ahora, ella esperaría. Ella podría esperar por la eternidad y después de su vida si era necesario. El hilo las ataba, pero era decisión de la morena decidir si era eso lo que ella quería. Ella era la que se iba a casar después de todo.

—Te amo, Hermione. Estoy atada a ti, en cuerpo y alma, y nunca dejare de hacerlo hasta que te tenga.—Fleur abrió los ojos para mirar a unos ojos rojizos. —Pero no voy a interferir en tu vida.—no puedes escapar de tus temores.

Fleur se estaba desnudando ante Hermione, confesando su amor y entregando su alma ante las esperanzas a que ella se sintiera de la misma manera. Tienes que tener confianza y valentía para enfrentar el rechazo, incluso cuando no cae a tu favor. Por lo menos ella era valiente

—Si te casas con Ronald hoy, no te detendré, pero no puedo pretender estar feliz por ti.—Hermione frunció el ceño pensando mientras Fleur suspiraba e inclina su mano para tocar el rostro de su persona destinada. —Te seguiré amando, sin importa que decisión tomes y esperare por ti hasta que estés lista para estar conmigo.—

—Fleur…— decir que Hermione estaba en un conflicto era una atenuación. En ese momento, ella estaba sintiendo algo casi cerca de ser un cómodo calor encerrar su cuerpo.

El tacto de Fleur la quemaba y la calmaba al mismo tiempo. ¿Pero que con Ron? Hoy era su boda. El día en el que se suponía que debería jurar amor a él y no a otra persona. Hasta que la muerte los separe. ¿Ama ella a Fleur? ¿Como puede saber ella con un beso? Fleur estaba siendo paciente, esperando calmadamente a que Hermione se diera cuenta mientras, mantenía sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Como lo puedo saber? —

—¿Pardonnez-moi? — (¿Perdón?) la rubia molesto enarcándole una ceja a la mujer en sus brazos. —No escuche tu murmuro.—

—No lo sé.—Hermione dijo una vez más claramente antes de sonrojarse y pensado seriamente por una respuesta. La Veela solo sonrió antes de dejar ir la mano de la morena y gentilmente ponerla en su cadera. —¿Cómo lo puedo saber, Fleur? —

—¿Te preocupas por mí, mon ami? —

—Por supuesto que lo hago.—

—¿Cuanto? —esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Que tanto se preocupaba por Fleur? Mas que una amiga, ¿Pero suficiente como para ser pareja? La Veela era amable, hermosa, inteligente y una muy talentosa bruja, ¿Pero era eso suficiente?

Ausentemente, Hermione empezó a comparar a Ron y Fleur. Ron definitivamente no era tan atractivo como Fleur, pero él también era amable, le apoyaba y era uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero ella nunca pensó sobre Ron como pensó sobre Fleur en la noche previa. Ese beso encendió un sentimiento que nunca ha sentido con el pelirrojo y la dejo queriendo más.

—¿Hermione? —el hilo en su dedo estaba jalando un poquito mientras Hermione miro hacia los amorosos ojos cobalto.

No puedes controlar el destino. Esa era la frase que está rondando la mente de Fleur mientras gentilmente tomaba el mentón de Hermione y movía la cabeza un poquito hacia a un lado. A pesar de que no puedes controlar el destino, pero ella lo iba intentar y conducirlo hacia la dirección correcta. Cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros, la rubia pauso y busco en los ojos chocolate de Hermione el permiso para empujar un poco más. La morena no protesto mientras en su corazón sentía un desorden y se encontró inclinándose de puntillas para alcanzar a la bruja alta.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, Hermione se derritió y estaba agradecida de que Fleur tuviera un fuerte, aun así, suave agarre en su cintura mientras ella se inclinaba contra ella y caer en el beso. Ahí estaba esa suave tensión en su dedo y un significante ardor donde el hilo carmesí estaba atado. La mano de Fleur acaricio su mejilla para luego posicionarse detrás de su cuello y un suave suspiro escapo de los labios de la joven bruja antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

Ese beso no era como el primer beso. Ese beso, su segundo beso, era suave, pero cargado de pasión mientras Fleur jalo a la morena contra ella. Los sentidos de Hermione estaban encendidos. Ella sabía que el oxígeno estaba entrando en su cuerpo, pero no estaba tan segura si estaba respirando cuando tomo entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Fleur. El beso estaba sacando algo primal en su personalidad mientras sentía las manos de la Veela acariciar su cuello para luego enredarse en su cabello.

La mente de Fleur estaba corriendo. Ella estaba besando a Hermione Granger el día de su boda. Ella estaba segura de que el Karma la mordería de regreso, pero por el momento, el movimiento de los labios de Hermione contra los de ella suavemente desintegraron cualquier pensamiento negativo que cruzaba por su mente. Los besos tienen la manera de sacar la naturaleza de cada uno y Fleur estaba encontrando que Hermione era posesiva, imperfecta y más que la chica tímida que todos conocieron en la escuela.

La joven bruja enredo sus dedos en los cabellos plateados para mantener el rostro de la chica alta en un solo lugar mientras que sus labios eran reclamados y la Veela complacía felizmente. Sus cabezas se movieron aun lado otra vez, profundizando el beso aún más de lo que ya era, tanto que se perdieron en él. Las manos de Fleur recorrieron la espalda descubierta de la morena y sonrió al sentir como la piel de Hermione se erizaba ante su contacto.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, Hermione dudosamente se separó de la Veela, a quien los ojos le brillaban, reflejos de dorado mezclando contra el oscuro azul celeste.

—Dime.—Fleur susurro mientras Hermione dejaba descansar su rostro contra el cuello de la mujer alta. —¿Estas suficientemente segura de que no trataras de besarme otra vez si te casas con Ronald hoy? —las manos enredadas en el cabello rubio cayeron acariciando el cuello de Fleur hasta quedar en los hombros de esta. Ella aún estaba tratando de recuperarse del beso, aun había estrellas en sus ojos y la fuerza había abandonado su cuerpo.

—No sé si pueda besarte después de que recupere la respiración.—la Griffindor murmuro inhalando profundamente y tomando el dulce aroma de Fleur. Cuando su visión se enfocó otra vez, ella miro su anillo de compromiso brillar en el sol y el hilo rojo brillar intensamente al lado. —¿Así que eres mi destino? —

Ella levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa serena de Fleur y el amor en sus ojos mientras que el dorado empezaba a desaparecer. La rubia asintió antes de depositar un suave beso en la frente de Hermione que mando su mente a un estado de calma. Los brazos de Fleur estaban en los hombros de la mujer bajita y ella sintió otro suspiro escapar de los labios de su persona destinada.

—Supongo que debería de cancelar la boda entonces. —


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Conflicto

Uno no puede ignorar el amor. Especialmente cuando aparece sin saber dónde estás, para encontrarte acostada en la playa tratado de olvidar que día es. Pero más que todo, no puedes ignorar el amor cuando está mirando directamente a tu alma con los orbes color chocolate más cálidos que has visto en tu vida. Eso era lo que Fleur estaba viendo.

Las manos de Hermione aún estaban descansando en los hombros de la rubia mientras esta trataba de registrar las palabras que acaban de salir de la boca de la joven hechicera. Ella iba a cancelar la boda. Era casi tan bueno para ser verdad que Fleur estaba tentada a pincharse para asegurarse de que era real, pero en su lugar, ella levanto la mano para colocarla en la mejilla de su destino y sonreír cuando esta no desapareció.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —Fleur susurro mientras dejaba descansar su frente junto a la baja mujer.

—Lo haría por nosotras, Fleur.—si un corazón pudiera explotar físicamente de felicidad, Fleur estaba casi positiva que el suyo lo hizo cuando su pecho se sintió liviano que hizo hacerle quiere volar y flotar sobre la brisa calidad del mar. —No puedo pelear con el destino, no crees.—la Veela se rio por lo bajo antes de cerrar los ojos y suavemente negar con la cabeza. Las manos de Hermione gentilmente se colocaron en el cuello de la rubia y Fleur prácticamente ronroneo cuando sintió suaves caricias en su piel. —No puedes ignorar algo como esto.—ella levanto su dedo menique entre ellas y sonrió.

—Supongo que no.—la rubia susurro antes de besar la punta de la nariz de Hermione. —Solo quiero que seas feliz, mon amour (Mi amor). No hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas.—

—Solo se mira rápido.—Hermione susurro mientras miraba en los tiernos ojos azules. —Quiero decir, sé que siempre he sentido algo por ti, Fleur, pero no sabía que era así de…extenso.—Fleur rio por lo bajo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás si la distancia entre ella y Hermione cerca de un brazo. Por supuesto que ella estaba feliz, pero ella esta consciente de que todo era abrumador para Hermione. En un día ella se enteró que de que el hombre que amaba y con el que se iba a casar, no era el hombre con el que ella estaba destinada. De otra manera, Fleur estaba de acuerdo a esperar por la joven mujer ahora que sabía que Hermione sentía algo mas que malicia. —¿Qué les voy a decir a todo? —

—No les tienes que decir nada aun.—Fleur se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba mirando detrás de ella y miro detrás de su hombro viendo sus alas brillar con la luz del sol. —Son una distracción, ¿No es así? —

—Nunca, nunca las había visto antes.—la morena se puso detrás de Fleur acariciando con la punta de sus dedos los hombros de esa y ver donde las alas emergían con plumajes azul oscuro. —¿Duelen? —Fleur se encogió de hombros y rio, era de Hermione distraerse con algo que la intrigaba y la hacía olvidar que supuestamente ella se iba a casar en cuatro horas. La de ojos cafés miro a Fleur cuando esta no le respondió y solo se encogió de hombros.

—Solo cuando se forman y cuando vuelven a mi cuerpo.—en ese momento, Fleur tomo una bocanada de aire y cerro sus ojos, enfocándose en cambiar a su forma original.

Hubo un horrible crujido mientras sus alas se doblaban para regresar a su lugar. Hermione se estremeció cuando vio el dolor reflejarse en las facciones de la rubia cuando las alas se derretían dentro de su cuerpo nuevamente. Los huesos de Fleur crujían y reduciéndose para acomodarse en su cuerpo. Rápidamente, Hermione estaba viendo a su amiga quien ya estaba en su forma original, lo que quiere decir que era una hermosa rubia frente a ella con una suave sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Quizás nosotras deberíamos de regresar a casa así me puedo poner algo…— sus ojos azules miraban a su camisa de resaque hecha pedazos y solo cubría lo que necesitaba esconder para ser considerado apropiado. —Más intacto.—Fleur miro a Hermione y rio por lo bajo al ver a la morena sonrojarse furiosamente y manteniendo su mirada hacia el mar tratando de evitar mirar el torso expuesto de la Veela.

Fleur sonrió y tomo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y la forzó a que la mirara a los ojos. Ella encontró adorable que Hermione estuviera tratando de no tener pensamientos no-tan-inocentes, pero ella no quería que ella pensara que estaba mal que pensara de ella en esa manera. Fleur quería que esos cálidos ojos café mirarla de esa manera. Tener a Hermione realmente quererla cerca, pensar sobre ella de esa manera, eso era lo que Fleur quería.

Había aprensión en el rostro de Hermione mientras tentativamente miraba el cuerpo de la rubia, desde los pies hasta la cabeza antes de ser atrapada por esos suaves ojos azul claro. Nunca Hermione había mirado a la Veela de una manera que no fuera apropiada, pero ahora sus ojos iban por cada pequeño detalle que ella no había notado antes.

Las casi inexistentes líneas de si boca al reírse, como sus suaves, rosados labios que ahora mirar y que realmente la han besado. Como sus ojos parecen tener tres diferentes tipos de azul y el pequeño, las pequeñas manchas que salpican su clavícula en su hombro izquierdo. Ella se encontró preguntándose si habían mas manchas en lugares que ella no podía ver.

—Entonces deberíamos irnos.—Hermione aclaro su garganta y Fleur sonrió cuando vio el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de su amor. —Tengo que encontrar una manera de dar la noticia sin que toda la familia Weasley me quiera matar.—

—Ellos no harían eso.—Fleur recorrió la punta de sus dedos por el cuello de la morena. —Ellos se enojaran contigo por un tiempo, pero ellos nunca te matarían. Te tengo que vengar después de todo—

—Vámonos a casa entonces. —la morena sonrió al entrelazar sus dedos juntos y ambas aparecieron en su departamento.

Era extraño estar de regreso cuando ellas tendrían que estar en la Guarida alistándose para la boda de Hermione. Pero aun así, Fleur camino hacia su habitación y removió la camisa hecha pedazo antes de ponerse una camisa azul. Su mente aun estaba un poquito nublada. Todo lo que ella podía pensar era en Hermione correspondiendo a sus sentimientos y cómo su corazón literalmente se sentía como si podía explotar de felicidad.

Ni en sus sueños más salvajes pensó que en el día de su boda, Hermione Granger le confesaría sus sentimientos. Toda aquella duda y aprensión que había atormentado a la Veela se habían esfumado, ella suspiró felizmente antes de salir de su habitación y miró a Hermione salir del suyo, vestida con un par de pantalones azules y camisa roja manga corta con un león dorado en el frente. No puedes ignorar al amor. Y ahora, Fleur no podía ignorar a Hermione aunque quisiera.

—Te molestaría terriblemente. — Fleur susurro mientras se movía más cerca a la morena y con la punta de sus dedos trazar el mentón. —¿Si te beso? —Hermione se sonrojó antes de mirar al piso y poner un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—No tienes que preguntar.— la joven mujer murmuró antes de mirar a los orbes azules y sonreír. Una sonrisa se esparció por los labios de la Veela mientras se inclinaba y gentilmente capturar los labios de su amor en su suave beso.

Hermione suspiro mientras dejaba descansar sus manos en los hombros de Fleur y se inclinaba para profundizar el beso. Un tercer beso nunca puede ser igual que un primer o segundo beso, no después de que has probado la pasión y la necesidad de la otra. Fleur quería desesperadamente pasar todo el día en casa con Hermione, solo las dos juntas, abrazadas la una a la otra pero ellas tenían otra cosa presionándolas. La rubia empujo esa idea mientras que la mujer bajita se separa de sus labios y Fleur le siguió.

—Eres adictiva, ma belle (Mi bella) —la voz de la Veela era ronca con querer cuando ella se alejó para mirar a los orbes de color chocolate oscuro.

Hermione dejó salir la respiración con lentitud, tratando de controlar el latido de su corazón y resistirse las ganas de dejar que la pasión se hiciera cargo. Ella nunca había deseado a nadie antes como deseaba a Fleur ahora, y no solo sexualmente. Hermione solo quería estar cerca de ella, estar en sus brazos y derretirse en la calidez y el amor que irradiaban de la Veela. Ella nunca pensó que se sentiría cómoda con alguien y mucho menos con Fleur. Seguro que ella amo a Ron, se sentía cómoda con él porque lo conocía de años pero con la rubia, eso incrementaba. Hermione pensó que ella estaría perfectamente bien quedándose en los brazos de Fleur por el resto de su vida.

—¿Estas lista para esto? —Hermione pregunto suavemente mientras se inclina para dejar descansar su frente en el hombro de la alta bruja. —Estoy...un poquito nerviosa—

—Estaré contigo durante todo. —la rubia susurro mientras enredaba sus dedos en los mechones sujetados de Hermione para hacer que estos cayeran desechos. —Pasaremos sobre esto, lo prometo. —Hermione dejó salir un suspiro antes de separarse de Fleur, manteniendo sus manos en los hombros de esta y calmar sus nervios.

—Okay. —ella suspiró otra vez mientras se enderezaba y tomaba unos cuantas bocanadas de aire. —Está bien, estoy lista. —la rubia asintió mientras tomaba el rostro de su amor entre sus manos y aparecían en la Guarida. Agradecidamente no habían invitados ya que aunque quedaban tres horas o algo así para la actual ceremonia pero todos los Weasley estaban ahí, sin mencionar sus acompañantes y personas allegadas. Lo que quiere decir que Harry estaba ahí, Luna, quien era una de las damas de honor de Hermione, Angelina Johnson, y la nueva novia de Bill, Daphne. —¿Que les voy a decir? —Hermione susurro mientras caminaban hacia la casa y Ginny junto a Sra. Weasley las venían a encontrar.

—¿Donde han estado ustedes dos? —Ginny pregunto antes de que su madre pudiera abrir la boca. —¡Luna dijo que las escucho aparecer hace dos horas! ¿Y por que tu cabello no está terminado? —ojos color caramelo mirar a Fleur quien estaba parada al lado de la morena sosteniendo su mano. —¿Y donde estabas tu? —

—Estaba en la playa. — Fleur respondió con sinceridad mientras mantenía sus hombros hacia atrás. —Estaba...tratando de alejarme de todo el ruido de la ciudad por un rato. Hermione me encontró hace una hora. —

—Bueno, es bueno que ustedes dos estén de regreso. — Molly dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y la llevaba arrastras hacia la casa. —Tenemos mucho por terminar antes de la boda. —

—Espere, Sra. Weasley…— Hermione intervino mientras se daba vuelta y mirar por sobre el hombro a Fleur quien se encogió de hombros, siguiendo a las mujeres. —Yo, yo tengo que hablar con Ronald.—

—Disparates, cariño.—Sra. Weasley río por lo bajo mientras entraban en la Guarida y trata de moverse hacia las escaleras. —El no te puede ver antes de la ceremonia, es mala suerte. —Hermione finalmente pudo liberar su mano del agarre de Molly y se detuvo antes de llegar a la escaleras.

—Lo siento, Molly.— Ella dijo firmemente, aliso su camisa y suspiro. —Pero esto es más que importante. Por favor, tengo que hablar con él inmediatamente. —

No puedes ignorar al amor. Especialmente cuando lo encontraste después de estar enamorada de la persona equivocada.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: El Final de una Era

No puedes evadir los conflictos, eso era lo que Fleur estaba pensando mientras miraba con cuidado a Molly y a Ginny. La Sra. Weasley solo estaba mirando a Hermione por un momento mientras Fleur observaba con la escena se desarrollaba. Ella estaba un poquito nerviosa. La Veela estaba al tanto de temperamento de los Weasley y las raíz de eso venia de su matriarca, por buena mujer que sea, ella podía ser igual de imperdonable cuando se trataba de su familia. Fleur no estaba anticipando que Molly accediera y fuera en busca del-pronto-a-ser-novio y cuando lo hizo, Hermione casi colapso mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio.

—Okay. — Ginny dijo parándose frente a la morena y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. —¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí? ¡No estas lista para la boda en lo absoluto! Tu cabello está deshecho y tu babydoll no está. Así que, ¿Qué pasa? — sus ojos café claro miraron a Fleur quien tenía una mirada estoica mientras movía los hombros y aclaraba su garganta.

—Eso es para que Hermione lo explique.— ella dijo calmadamente mientras escuchaba a Molly gritar algo desde afuera. —No yo.—

En verdad, Fleur le hubiera dicho todo a Ginny, pero en realidad no era su lugar. Esta era la historia de ella y Hermione, y este capítulo le pertenecía a Hermione. Ella no iba a intervenir a menos que fuera necesario y ahora, no lo era. Tampoco ayudaba que la rubia estuviera internamente asustada de que Hermione no lograra sobrepasar todo eso. Eso estaba fresco, nuevo y probablemente estaba abrumando a la joven bruja. Así que, Fleur, como toda buena enamorada debería ofrecerle el espacio que la morena necesitara en ese momento en particular.

—Lo explicare, Ginny. —Hermione murmuró mientras escuchaba la puerta trasera crujir y la Sra. Weasley entrar como un torbellino en la sala empujando a un dudoso pelirrojo. —Pero después de que hable con Ron. —

—¡Oh, mamá!- Ron exclamó al ser rudamente guiado a la sala y Fleur no podía hacer más que fruncir el ceño al ver los ojos azules pálidos se iluminaban al ver a Hermione. Ella se trago sus celos mientras el sonreía y se rascaba la parte trasera del cuello. -Caray, Hermione, sabes que es de mala suerte que el novia vea a la novia antes de la boda- Oh entonces que mala suerte.

—Estoy enterada, Ron. —la morena suspiro para luego frotar su cien y mirar alrededor del cuarto. —¿Podemos hablar a solas por favor? —sus orbes café oscuro miraron a Ginny y Molly quienes asintieron e hicieron su camino hacia la puerta que daba hacia le pateo.

—Vamos, Fleur. —Molly murmuró mientras movía la mano para que la rubia la siguiera. —Ginny y yo podemos empezar arreglar tu cabello mientras ellos dos hablan.—la Veela asintió mientras miraba a Hermione y tomaba un paso hacia adelante.

—En realidad. —

"Gracias Merlín" Fleur suspiro internamente mientras pausaba y miraba de regreso a la bruja pequeña. Ella no quería pasar un enorme tiempo en una conversación en las garras de las mujeres Weasley mientras que su alma gemela estaba hablando con el hombre con el que supuestamente se tenía que casar ese día.

—Me gustaría que Fleur se quedará aquí. —casi podrías escuchar a las quijadas de Ginny y Molly golpear el piso mientras miraban fijamente a Hermione. —Esto...esto la envuelve a ella también y necesito de su apoyo. —una chispa pareció encenderse en la cabeza de Ginny cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su ceño se frunció mirando entre su amiga y su hermano, pero a pesar de batalla interna, sabiéndolo empujó a su madre hacia la salida.

—Vamos mamá.— ella dijo gentilmente mientras jalaba a la mujer mayor. —Solo dejémosle hablar. —Ginny realmente no sabía cómo convencer a su madre de dejarlos, también ella teniendo dudas de saber la verdad por ella misma, pero ese no era su lugar para quedarse. Así que, en contra de los argumentos cierra quijada de su madre, ella lo logro y la guio hacia la puerta, y muy lejos del Burrow.

Hermione suspiró en alivio sentándose en el sofá y pasando sus manos por su cabello. Ron se sentó a su lado y Fleur se mantuvo de pie, insegura de que debería hacer. Ella se encogió cuando vio a Ron mover sus manos en la espalda de Hermione, tratando de calmarla pero ahora no era el momento para celos. Fleur técnicamente estaba arruinando su boda después de todo.

—¿Que es, 'Mione? —Ron le pregunto gentilmente mientras que su prometida dejaba salir otro suspiro, se sentaba derecha y se daba vuelta para mirarlo de frente. El parpadeo unas cuantas veces mientras se movía un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—No se cuando pasó Ron. —ella empezó calmadamente antes de mirar a sus manos y ver el brillante hilo rojo atado a su dedo. —Pero, yo...yo no creo que pueda casarme contigo. —los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos y sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión.

—Hermione. — el susurro, tomando las manos de ella con las de él y Fleur trato de cubrir su gruñido mientras miraba a otro lado, uno solo puede ver la persona que más ama ser tocada por otra persona por mucho, y ella ya estaba llegando a su punto de aguante con sus pequeñas muestras de afecto. —Amor, solo estas confundida. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, tu y yo. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas. —Fleur se burló y Ron volteo a ver en su dirección con un pequeño ceño fruncido. Ellos nunca se llevaron bien después de que Fleur dejó a Bill, a pesar de que el mayor de los Weasley no mantuvo ningún resentimiento contra ella, el resto de la familia (aparte de Arthur y Ginny) lo hicieron por el. —¿Y por que ella está aquí? ¿Que tiene que ver ella con esto? —

Se le estaba haciendo difícil a la Veela morderse la lengua mientras le daba una mirada dura al pelirrojo y Hermione negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a Fleur. Había algo en esos cálidos ojos café que se estaban comiendo a Fleur, pánico y súplicas al mismo tiempo. Fleur miró a sus manos para ver el hilo en su dedo y suspiro, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Ella y Hermione estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Esta era su historia, su vida, y ella no podía seguir sin hacer nada cuando Hermione le estaba suplicando por ayuda.

—Hermione es mi alma gemela. —Fleur dijo francamente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y cerraba sus orbes azules tratando de pelear la sonrisa burlesca que se estaba formando en sus labios. —Es por eso que ella no se puede casar contigo. —la quijada de Ron cayó abierta mientras miraba a Hermione, buscando la verdad mientras ella movía sus anillo de compromiso y asentía suavemente.

—Eso no es verdad. — Ron murmuró mientras gentilmente tomaba las manos de Hermione, tratando de detener que se quitara el anillo y mirarla a los ojos. —No es verdad, ¿Cierto? Ella esta mintiendo. Lo está inventando una excusa porque estas nerviosa, ¿Verdad? No la amas, me amas a mi—

—Si te amo. —murmuró la morena y el corazón de Fleur se agrieto un poco antes de Hermione continuará. —Pero no tanto como amo a Fleur.—ojos café se encontraron con azules profundo y la Veela se calmó instantáneamente. Escuchar las palabras que siempre quiso de su alma gemela era más que gratificante y le sonrió amorosamente a la bruja morena. —Lo siento, Ronald, pero la amo a ella, inmensamente y no me puedo casar contigo. —Ron estaba pálido, se levantó y empezó a moverse, murmurando para si mismo y pasando sus manos por sus cabellos rojos.

—¿Cuando pasó esto? —

—¿Honestamente? —Hermione tocó su barbilla en pensamiento y tratando buscar cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Fleur cambiaron de amigables a amorosos. —Es difícil de decir, durante la guerra creo. Yo solo, yo estaba demasiado enfocada como para darme cuenta y pensé que solo era respeto por lo que había hecho por nosotros, pero era más que eso. Estaba más que feliz cuando ella vino a vivir conmigo, la vería todos los días y me levantaría en las mañanas sabiendo que ella estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Demasiado feliz, especialmente cuando escuche que ella y Bill se separaron.—

Fleur no sabía nada de eso hasta que escucho a Hermione explicar cómo se sentía sobre la Veela. Todo este tiempo que ellas han perdido bailando entre si, pero no puedo apresurar el destino. La morena miró a Ron quien detuvo sus movimientos poniendo sus manos sobre su boca como si fuera a vomitar, y Fleur no estaba segura si él no lo haría.

—En verdad lo siento, Ron, pero no me puedo casar contigo cuando amo a otra persona. Solo nos lastimaría a nosotros dos. —

Los ojos azules pálido finalmente se encontraron con cobalto profundo mientras que el pelirrojo hacía su camino hacia Fleur y Hermione rápidamente estaba de pie. La Veela se mantuvo en su lugar mientras él se movía hacia ella, parado frente a frente y mientras ella levantaba su cabeza retando su mirada. Hermione podía sentir la enemistad moverse alrededor de los dos y era incomodo. Ella sabía que Ron tenía un temperamento corto, pero ella también estaba consciente de lo peligrosa que Fleur se miraba en ese momento cuando un poco de dorado brillo en sus iris azules.

—Tu le hiciste algo.—Ron siseo entre los dientes mientras Hermione lentamente se iba acercando al país, temerosa de que algún mal movimiento pudiera causar algo peor. —La pusiste bajo un hechizo con magia de Veela. Ella no se enamoraría de ti, ella te odia. —

—¡Para, Ron! —la morena siseo mientras se paraba al lado de Fleur y ponía una mano en su hombro. —Nunca fue así. —ella podía ver como la rubia se tensaba y sus ojos se empezaban a iluminar. —Ella no me puso bajo ningún hechizo y ella no me sedujo lejos de ti. —

Ron miró a su prometida y frunció el ceño antes de mirar a Fleur nuevamente. —No la odio, nunca lo hice. Estaba celosa de ella. —ambos, Ron y Fleur miraron a la morena con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras Hermione continuaba. —Durante nuestro cuarto año estaba celosa de toda la atención que todos le daban y ahora que lo pienso mejor, quizás estuve celosa porque me gustaba Fleur. —

—¡Pero es Phlegm! —Hermione se encogió ante el antiguo apodo que ella y Ginny hicieron y Fleur le enarcó una ceja a Ron, luego Hermione, quien se sonrojo ante la mirada inquisitiva de su alma gemela. —¡Hermione, te amo y tu me amas! —

—Ron, por favor— la bruja menos dijo suavemente mientras negaba con su cabeza y baja la mirada al piso. —No hagas esto más difícil para mi de lo que ya es. Por supuesto que te amo, pero no lo suficiente como para ignorar a Fleur otra vez. Tu eres como un hermano. —Ron jadeo mientras retrocedía y lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos azul cielo. Fleur casi se sintió mal por el, casi. El era mas que insoportable con su ego y orgullo, y aquí estaba él tratando de convencer a Hermione como se sentía por el. Ron finalmente cayó en silencio y se sentó en el sofá. —Realmente lo siento, pero la boda está cancelada. —

La voz de la morena se quebró un poco y Fleur puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione para consolarla. Lo que Fleur mas temía era confrontar a Molly sobre esto. Seguro, Ron estaba molesto pero su madre seria un lívido.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Dejanlo ir

No debería satisfacerte el ver a alguien en angustia. Realmente no debería, pero Fleur estaba disfrutándolo mientras Hermione se quitaba su anillo y lo dejaba lentamente en la mesita de la sala. Esta fácilmente podría ser ella si Hermione no hubiera devuelto su afecto, hubiera sido Fleur quien estuviera en un profundo dolor y no Ron. Así que, trato de no verse tan feliz cuando Ginny entro nuevamente en la sala.

—¿Alguien me va a explicar que demonios esta pasando ahora?—ella pregunto duramente cuando vio a Ron sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza entre sus manos escondiendo su rostro. Fue allí cuando noto el anillo en la mesa y miro nuevamente a Hermione con lo ojos muy abiertos. —¿Hermione?—

—Cancele la boda.—respondió Hermione mientras bajaba la mirada y sollozo antes de que Fleur la envolviera en sus brazos y la consolaba. La Veela entendió el dolor de Hermione. Ella lastimo a alguien a quien amo, a pesar de que fue la mejor decisión para ella y para Ron, aun duele. Cuando amas a alguien, nunca quieres lastimarlos. —Lo siento, Gin, no pude seguir con esto.—Hermione volteo su rostro hacia el hombro de Fleur mientras las primeras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Todo esta bien, mon amour.—la rubia susurro suavemente mientras con su mano libre acariciaba los rizos café. —Era lo mejor.—Ginny miro a la pareja fijamente y luego miro a Ron. Harry entro un momento mas tarde con Molly y suspiro cuando miro a su novia.

—Aquí estas, amor.—el sonrió y entro en la sala, y pauso cuando vio que sus dos mejores amigos lloraban. –¿Que es lo que esta pasando?—ojos verdes miraron a Ginny, Ron y finalmente a Hermione quien aun estaba siendo abrazada por Fleur.

—La boda esta cancelada.—Ron dijo con la voz quebrada mientras se sentaba y limpiaba sus ojos. Estaban rojos e inflamados de llorar y el hizo lo mejor que pudo para recuperar la postura. —Ella esta enamorada de alguien mas.—un montón de jadeos se hicieron escuchar y Fleur estaba segura de que la Sra. Weasley grito su asombro mientras miraba toda la habitación. Ella estaba esperando por una explosión, un huracán, algo que iría a eructar en una avalancha de preguntas y gritos.

—¿Con quien, compañero?—pregunto Harry sentándose al lado de su amigo y poner su mano en su espalda.

—Con Fleur.—respondió Ginny con suavidad mientras le daba una mirada asesina a la rubia. —He sabido por un buen tiempo que estabas enamorada de Hermione, pero ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para confesar tus sentimientos? ¡Por el amor a Merlín, es el día de su boda!—Fleur inmediatamente entro en modo defensivo mientras apretaba su agarre en su alma gemela y entrecerraba los profundos orbes azules.

—¿Preferirías que hubiera esperado hasta que estuvieran casados?—

—Hubiera preferido que dijeras algo mas temprano.—la mujer pelirroja replico poniendo las manos en sus caderas. —¿Que si Hermione no se hubiera sentido de la misma manera? ¿La hubieras perseguido?—

—Non.—Fleur sacudió la cabeza y suspiro. —Hubiera esperado. Ella hubiera venido a mi en algún punto en el futuro.—

—Tu sucia pe…—Ron se levanto y cerro las manos en puños. Hizo su camino hacia la rubia antes de que Hermione se diera vuelta y le diera una mirada asesina, efectivamente haciéndolo parar. Fleur se sorprendió, nunca había visto tanto enojo bailar en los orbes cálidos de su alma gemela.

—No te atrevas a insultarla.—Hermione gruño mientras se limpiaba los ojos y volteaba a ver a su ex prometido. —Si deberías culpar a alguien, es a mi. Yo la bese anoche.—Ginny se golpeo la frente con la mano y Molly jadeo, Harry y Ron se les desencajaron las mandíbulas. —No lo pude evitar.—

—Hermione.—dijo Harry suavemente tomando unos cuando paso hacia ella. —¿Amas a Fleur?—la morena asintió con un suspiro, sus mirada se suavizo. Orbes verdes se encontraron con azules mientras el hombre con gafas se dirigía hacia la Veela. —¿Y tu amas a Hermione?—

—Con todo mi corazón.—replico Fleur firmemente tratando de relajar sus hombros. Ella era superada en números ahí. Sabia que todos en el Burrow estaban del lado de Ron, a parte de Harry quien parecía quedarse de manera neutral, así que ella tenia que proseguir con cautela. Honestamente, ella estaba realmente sorprendida de que Molly no haya agregado sus centavos. —La he amado desde el día que llegaron Shell Cottage, incluso antes de eso, pero ella era muy joven en ese entonces.—Harry pareció un poco perdido mientras miraba a Ron a sus espaldas, pasando un mano por un desarreglado cabello.

—Esto no puede pasar.—Molly finalmente dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza en incredulidad y suspiraba pesadamente, rio por lo bajo nerviosamente como si esa fuera una broma cruel. —Ella solo tiene dudas y el vivir con Fleur le ha de haber hecho creer que esta enamorada. Solo denle tiempo a Hermione para que reordene sus pensamientos.—

—Estas no son dudas, Sra. Weasley.—Hermione suspiro moviendo mas cerca de Fleur y entrelazar sus dedos. La rubia sonrió y apretó la mano de su alma gemela suavemente. Aseguramiento, eso era el pequeño show de afecto era y eso hizo que Fleur tuviera mas confianza mientras todos las miraban. —Amo a Fleur, ella es mi alma gemela.—

—¿Alma gemela?—la Sra. Weasley inquirió con movimiento de cabeza. —Ronald es tu alma gemela, querida.—Hermione suspiro tocándose el puente de la nariz y Fleur rodo los ojos.

—Veelas tenemos destinas almas gemelas que son para toda la vida.—Fleur intervino mientras aclaraba su garganta. —Hermione es la mía.—

—¿Y como sabes esto?—la matriarca de los Weasley continuo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —¿Como saben que están destinadas a estar juntas?—

—EL hijo rojo del destino.—dijo ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo y todos las miraron como si estuvieran locas. Hermione miro su mano y vio el hermoso hilo rojo que estaba atado a su dedo menique. El hilo parecía estar saludable, si un hilo pudiera verse de esa manera. No habían nudos, no enredos, no rupturas. Todo parecía totalmente nuevo y el hilo rojo brillaba mas que nunca. —Esta atado a nosotras dos.—

—No veo nada, Hermione.—Ginny dijo con un poco de sarcasmo antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Eso es porque solo Hermione y yo lo podemos ver.—la rubia mujer respondió. Molly pareció un poco desconfiada así que empezó a caminas justamente como Ron lo había hecho antes. —No planeamos esto, estamos literalmente destinadas a estar la una con la otra y iba a esperar por Hermione, pero esto paso por una razón y probablemente es lo mejor. ¿Como hubieran reaccionado si ellos hubieran estado casados por tres anos y luego ella lo dejara por mi?—

—¿Que te hace pensar que ella dejaría a Ron por ti?—Molly argumento entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceno. —¡Ellos hubieran estado felizmente casados si tu no hubieras interferido, Fleur!—

—Ella estaba destinada para mi.—Fleur gruño siento como su naturaleza protectora florecía. —La amo y el destino se encargaría de que viniera a mi. El hilo nos une para siempre.—

Comparar el color de Ron y Molly era como describir el resemblante de las puertas del infierno. Rojo profundo, los dos fruncieron el ceno y dejaron salir un puf de aire como niños enojados que no obtuvieron el juguete que querían. Fleur hubiera encontrado esa imagen cómica si todo el odio y aborrecimiento no estuviera siendo dirigido hacia ella.

—¡Seguramente le hiciste algo!—la matriarca Weasley continuo sus acusaciones y Fleur solo rodo los ojos, estaba aburrida de escuchar las mismas excusas una y otra ve. —¡Ella ama a mi Ronald! ¡Hermione jamás hubiera cambiado su mente en términos de un día! ¡Ella no es así!—

—Dulce, Merlín.—Fleur froto su frente y negó con la cabeza. —¡¿Ninguno de ustedes esta enterado de que Hermione es la mente mas brillante de Bretaña?! ¿En serio piensan de que ella me dejaría ponerla bajo un hechizo o que ella seria tan susceptible ante tal cosa? ¿Realmente no tienen ninguna idea de como es Hermione?—

La Veela ahora estaba enojada. Fleur podía sentir el hormigueo en su cuello y espalda, las plumas estaba amenazando en explotar y sus talones estaban rogando por salir, ella cerro sus manos en puños para mantenerlos a raya.

—¡Todos ustedes la miran con si fuera una niña! Ella ha crecido, lo saben. ¡Hermione no es la chica predecible que todos ustedes ven y eso me hace sentir enferma porque no pueden ver mas allá de eso en su personalidad porque ella es mucho mas que una estudiante!—su respiración se estaba poniendo pesada, Fleur cerro los ojos y trato de calmarse el rápido latir de su corazón. Rodo su cuello en irritación mientras Ron se mofaba.

—¿Y tu que sabes de ella?—el pregunto en un bajo gruñido mientras se paraba al lado de su madre. —¡Tu apenas y la conocías a Hermione antes de la guerra! ¿Que sabes de ella? ¡La conozco desde que tengo once años! ¿Que mas puedes saber tu de lo que yo se?—la mandíbula de Fleur se tenso, sintió un pequeño apretón en su mano y miro a Hermione, esta tenia una mirada de preocupación en su hermoso rostro.

—Fleur.—ella dijo gentilmente. —Tu cuello.—la rubia paso su mano libre por su cuello y pudo sentir la suaves plumas empezando a creer en su piel. ¿Como no lo pudo notar? En su prisa en defenderse, no había notado la comenzó que provocan sus plumas antes de salir. —Creo que necesitamos salir y tomar un poco de aire—

—Creo que tienes razón.—Hermione ignoro a los demás, suavemente guio a Fleur hasta la puerta trasera de la casa mientras que la rubia se sostenía el cuello con suavidad, tratando de hacer que las plumas desaparecieran.

El sol estaba en lo alto en el cielo y Fleur repentinamente sintió como si podía respirar nuevamente, inhalo profundamente. El ardor en sus hombros se convirtió en quemazón y la rubia sabia que si no mantenía su temperamento bajo control se transformaría. Claro, todos las siguieron afuera y miraron a Hermione sobando la espada de Fleur con gentileza, la Veela inhalo y exhalo con calma manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

—¡No hemos terminado de discutir esto!—Molly llamo mientras hacia su camino hacia ellas. Esta vez, antes de que Fleur pudiera abrir la boca, fue Hermione quien se dio vuelta y respondió.

—¡¿Que no ven lo que están haciendo?!—la morena los regano y Ron y Molly dejaron de caminar hacia ellas, Ginny y Harry se mantuvieron calmados cerca de la puerta mirando lo inevitable caer. —Esta empujando demasiado fuerte, si antes tenia pensamientos de quedarme cerca ahora se han ido por completo. ¡Fleur tiene razón, Ron no me conoce, para nada!—ella miro a su alma gemela por un momento y camino hacia Ron y le golpeo con el dedo el pecho. —¿Cual es mi color favorito?—los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos por un momento antes de aclarar su garganta.

—Rojo Gryffindor, por supuesto.—respondió, un poco presumido y la chica pequeña rodo los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Es azul, Ron.—

—Azul claro, específicamente.—añadió Fleur, echando mas sal en la herida mientras miraba sobre sus hombros y sonreía. —¿Sabias que en secreto ella deseaba haber estado en Ravenclaw de esa manera podría usar el uniforme azul? Espero que no.—

—Tu nunca me escuchas cuando hablo contigo—Hermione continuo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y suspiro. —¿Sabias que quería continuar mi educación después de Hogwarts? Pero tu, tu estabas tan muerto en que nos casáramos y te quejabas de que me verías muy poco en la universidad. ¡La ironía es que apenas y me miras! Fleur me mira Ron, ella me ha visto un mucho tiempo y solo lo había dejado de lado como un amor platónico o curiosidad, pero ya no puedo. La amo, la amo como pensé que te amaba a ti, pero el amor por ella es mucho mas de que sentí por ti. Ella me conoce, me escucha y se preocupa por mi. Quiero que me digas un cosa sobre mi que nadie mas sepa.—

Ron frunció el ceno y froto la parte trasera de su cuello antes de mirar a los ojos cafés que lo miraban con dureza. Seguro, el ha conocido a Hermione por mas de diez años, pero los primeros cuatro cuando estaban en Hogwarts apenas y presto atención.

—No te gusta el Quidditch.—

—¡Lo cual todos aquí saben! —la morena estaba exasperada y francamente, ella estaba cansada de que los Weasley culparan a Fleur de una decisión que ella tomo. —Fleur no me presiono a estar con ella, ella lo dejo todo en mis manos y yo escogí estar con ella. Así que no la culpen por algo que yo quería. ¡Por todo lo que sabemos pude haber sido yo quien la puso bajo un hechizo! —había un pequeño pulsamiento detrás de los ojos de la peli castaña, los cerro y tomo una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse. Esto no era como ella pensó que iría, pero sabia que iba a ser difícil. —Necesito un poco de agua— Hermione murmuro y entro en la casa. Ginny siguió a Harry mientras este ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

—Si algo sabemos de ella, compañero— el hombre ojiverde le dijo con calma a Ron, quien pasaba una mano por su cabello. —Es que cuando hay algo en su cabeza no hay nada que le haga cambiar, ¿Cuando ella ha tomado una decisión de la que no ha estado segura? —

Fleur suspiro, las cosas parecían haberse calmada y ella estaba agradecida por eso. La comezón en la parte trasera de su cuello se estaba disipando y la presión en sus unas estaba decayendo. Todo en todo, esto parecía mas calmado de lo que ella imaginaba. Hasta que Ron saco su barita.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa!— grito mientras caminaba hacia ella y Fleur rápidamente tomo su brazo izquierdo para encontrarlo vacío. Que suerte.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Tempestad

¿Que clase de bruja no traer consigo su varita? Fleur se maldijo mientras sentía una sensación en su piel y su Veela interior salía a la defensiva mientras Ron blandía su varita y la rubia apenas y pudo esquivar el hechizo Bombarda, el lugar donde había estado exploto. Ella apenas y escucho a Harry y Molly gritar mientras se daba vuelta en el suelo, se quedo sobre sus rodillas mirando a Ron empujar a Harry fuera de su camino y avanzar hacia la Veela una vez mas.

Fleur frunció el ceno, esta no era la manera en que esperaba que las cosas terminaran con los Weasley, siendo metafóricamente cazada por una amante abandonado. No, ella no iba a permitir que eso pasara. No era su culpa que Hermione y ella estuvieran unidas, ¿Por que el no puede ver eso? De una u otra manera, ella no iba a permitir que el hiciera esto, pero Ron no lo aceptaba.

—¡Stupefy!— Ron grito con movimiento de muñeca muy exagerado y Fleur fue lanzada unos cuantos metros atrás antes de golpear el suelo con fuerza. Su hombro empezaba a doler mientras dio la vuelta y soltó sobre sus pies. La parte trasera de su cuello empezó a picar mientras sentía como las plumas salían y dejo salir un grito de puro dolor cuando sus alas emergieron de su espalda. Cayo de frente, incapaz de quedar de pie debido al dolor que el rozar de sus huesos causaba y la piel abrirse.

Era como tener dieciséis otra vez. Fleur no podia controlar sus acciones y su mecanismo de defensa en su cerebro había sacado a la Veela para protegerla. Ella frunció el ceno, ella nunca perdía el control, pero la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, no le había dejado otra opción. Sus alas se extendieron ampliamente, poniendo frente a ella, formando una barrera de protección y protegerla del siguiente ataque de Ron. La Veela sentía el hechizo pasar por sus plumas, pero puedo evitar lo peor del hechizo, abrió sus alas y le dio una mirada asesina a Ron.

¿Esta su solución para todo? Continuar peleando por algo que no tiene como un codicioso avaro? El no se merece a Hermione, el nunca lo hizo, ante los ojos de Fleur.

—¡Ron, para! — Harry grito antes de coger a su amigo por los hombros y tratar de detenerlo. —Esta no es la manera de manejar la situación.—

Ron lucho contra el agarra de Harry mientras Fleur trata de recuperar la respiración y jadeo cuando sintió algo cálido correr por su brazo izquierdo. Miro la enorme herida debajo de su cado y gruño cuando vio la cantidad de sangre salir de ella. Independientemente de la falta de dolor, la herida estaba abierta y áspera.

¿Que clase de bruja olvida su varita? Fleur volvió a reprenderse mentalmente, presiono su mano en la herida tratando de detener la perdida de sangre. Harry finalmente había logrado detener al pelirrojo en el suelo y logro quitarle la varita mientras Ginny y Hermione corrían fuera de la casa después de escuchar la explosión.

—¿Que demonios? — Ginny grito parándose al lado de su madre quien solo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos a Fleur, quien estaba de rodillas. Era raro. Todo ese tiempo, la Sra. Weasley no movió ni un musculo. Ella solo miro a Fleur fijamente con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca moviendo como un pescado.

La Veela pensó que la mujer haría algo para tratar de detener lo que estaba pasando, pero, quizás ella se quedo en shock al ver la estupidez de su hijo. La adrenalina de Fleur seguía corriendo por todo su cuerpo y continuo sintiendo la sensación expandirse en su espalda, sus brazos y lo podia sentir en sus piernas, doblándose para detener la transformación completa. Sus talones estaban lacerando sus palmas, ella trato de apretar sus mano en puños fuertes tratando de esconderlos. La sangre corriendo en su cabeza estaba bloqueando cualquier tipo de ruido. Apenas podia escuchar a Hermione llamarle. Abrió sus ojos azules levemente y vio a la morena correr hacia ella, con una expresión de preocupación en su bello rostro.

—¡Fleur! — Hermione suspiro poniéndose de rodillas y gentilmente tomar el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos. Se encogió de hombros cuando escucho un grito de agonía escapar de la boca de la rubia y mas plumas empezaron a crecer en los brazos de Fleur junto con su cabello. —¿Que esta pasando? Por favor, dime, ¿Que es lo que esta pasando?—

—No lo puedo detener. — Fleur pudo decir, bajando su cabeza una vez mas y finalmente abrir sus manos y extenderlas en el suelo para sostenerse. Sus talones finalmente habían crecido filosamente y tuvo miedo de que pudieran herir sus manos. Hermione se dio vuelta para mirar a Ron y fruncirle el ceno. —El cambio…no puedo…no puedo detenerlo. —

—¡¿Que es lo que has hecho?! — le grito a Ron quien estaba sentado en el suelo e ignorando a la morena. Hermione negó con la cabeza antes de darle toda su atención a Fleur y empezar a entrar en pánico al ver a su alma gemela en tal estado. Estaba claro que Fleur esta peleando la transformación y que eso le estaba causando enormes cantidades de dolor. Tratando de detener su cuerpo de manipular y cambiar, no era algo fácil de hacer. —Fleur, ¿Como puedo ayudarte? —

La rubia negó con la cabeza. Ella no sabia. Ella nunca se había transformado de manera completa desde que era una adolescente y esta es su primera vez en anos que ha perdido el control. Ella necesita que le ayudaran a concentrarse, a olvidar que su cuerpo se estaba destruyendo para reformarse mas fuerte, en una forma mas peligrosa.

—Te…necesito a ti, Hermione. — jadeo la rubia mientras plumas salía en su mentón. —Necesito que me ayudes a detenerlo. —

—¿Como? — dijo Hermione frenéticamente, entre tratar de asesinar a Ron y ayudar a Fleur, ella estaba un poco confundida. —¿Hay algún encanto? ¿Una poción? Dime como te puedo ayudar, Fleur, y lo hare. — Fleur podia ver en los ojos de Hermione sus ojos brillar dorado y lentamente llevo su mano, con cuidado de no cortar a su alma gemela con sus talones.

Hermione no se encogió ante el talón coger su rostro con gentileza y jalarlo hasta encontrarse con los labios de Fleur en una desesperado beso. La morena no dudo en pasar sus dedos por las suaves plumas en el rostro de la Veela y profundizar el beso. Ella creyó escuchar jadeos detrás de ella, pero no le importo lo suficiente como para ver quien estaba jadeando o viendo. Todo lo que Hermione podia enfocarse era en Fleur. Ella sintió manos moverse entre sus cabellos y los labios de Fleur abrirse y una suave lengua rozar su labio.

Fleur estaba perdida en el beso. Su cuerpo había parado de quemar y aunque quería estar muy segura de que el cambio se había detenido, no quería abrir los ojos en temor de que el beso la estaba haciendo entumecida. Los besos siempre parecían ser mejor con los ojos cerrados. Toques suaves y todo alrededor parecía menos significante. No le tomo mucho tiempo a Fleur para no recordar que era lo que la había tenido tan preocupada, labios se amoldaban perfectamente contra los de ella y dudosamente, ella se separo para tomar un poco de oxígeno.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, ella vio cálidos, rojo oscuro mirarla con amor. El rojo se fue disipando en su iris y las plumas azul oscuro se estaban cayendo como la nieve. El filo de sus unas fue haciendo se pequeño hasta que sus manos volvieron a la normalidad, estándares humanos, y sus alas descansaban en el suelo en lugar de estar extendidas en lo alto.

—Te amo, Fleur.—el hilo rojo atado a la mano derecha de Fleur brillo fuertemente y brillo mientras ella miraba abajo y vería el hilo empezar a pelear. Ojos azules se entrecerraron, confundidos mientras ella miraba a Hermione, y detrás de esta, vio a Ron sobre sus pies nuevamente, su varita apuntando en dirección a la espalda de la morena en sus brazos. El hilo estaba quemándola ahora y ella lo tomo.

Era difícil de pensar, ella no había escuchado que hechizo había sido usado. Todo lo que Fleur escucho fue a Harry y Ginny gritar, sus ojos azules estaba abiertos como platos y miraban a Ron mientras Hermione caía de frente, colapsando en los brazos de Fleur. La rubia apenas y estaba respirando, miraba a la mujer en sus brazos, sus ojos cálidos cerrados y su cuerpo flácido y sin vida.

Todo a su alrededor estaba mudo, sus oídos resonaban horriblemente mientras tentativamente pasaba su mano por la espalda de Hermione, movió sus cabellos rizados pasándolos a un solo hombro. La respiración de Fleur se detuvo dolorosamente cuando vio la enorme herida entre los hombros de su alma gemela y sintió su cuerpo temblar, con que, no estaba completamente segura. Su mano estaba bañada en la sangre de Hermione y miro sin poderlo creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos para luego mirar a Ron y miro a Ginny correr hacia ella.

No era así como se suponía que tenia que terminar. Ella se ha portado bien, nunca interfiriendo en la vida de Hermione, nunca empujando, nunca corriendo. Fleur nunca sobrepaso los limites con su alma gemela hasta hacia poco e incluso ahí, eso tenia que pasar. Así que, ¿Por que el destino la estaba castigando ahora? ¿Por que los dioses y diosas divinas no la dejaban ser feliz con la mujer que amaba? ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Por que…?

—¿Por que? — suspiro la rubia mientras con gentileza ponía a Hermione entre sus brazos. Su mandíbula tensa de la rabia que se estaba empezando a esparcir por todo su cuerpo como un fuego salvaje antes de apretar sus ojos con fuerza debido al dolor que su corazón sentía al ser destruido.

—¡Fleur! —Ginny provoco que la Veela abriera sus ojos de golpe y que la miraba fijamente, aun abrazando a Hermione. —Fleur, déjame tenerla, ella necesita ser curada.—Fleur no estaba escuchando, el resonar de sus oídos solo se hizo mas fuerte y sus alas se levaron con fuerza, Ginny se encogió antes de caer de espaldas para evadir las alas.

El quemar en su piel su tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de saber que sus plumas salieron de su piel desde su cuello hasta sus brazos. Su visión mejoro y flexiono sus dedos y los talones crecieron sin dolor alguno.

Sus dientes estaban tensos tanto que pensó que se romperían mientras sentía como todos sus músculos se contraían y sus enormes alas se extendía detrás de ella, un resplandor azul emanar de su piel. Su boca se abrió para dejar salir un grito de dolor por su alma gemela, pero lo que salió un grito de angustia revuelto con un grito lleno de guerra lleno de rabia. Si hay algo que no debes hacer, incluso con una mitad Veela, era lastimar a sus almas gemelas.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Desenredado

Decir que Fleur estaba enojado era la subestimación del siglo. Estaba lívida, enfurecida mientras se levantaba, dejando gentilmente a Hermione en el suelo al cuidado de Ginny. Pero sobre todo, estaba aterrorizada. Fleur estaba asustada ante la perspectiva de vivir sin su alma gemela, manejando su vida sin Hermione en ella y no era una vida que ella quisiera vivir, así que dejó que su rabia tomara el control.

Fleur no estaba segura de que Hermione estuviera viva, pero ella tenia que asumir que lo estaba porque debía evitar asesinar a Ron al instante. La sangre de su alma gemela todavía manchaba su mano y ella le do una mirada asesina al hombre que se veía un poco menos seguro con una Veela enojada, completamente cambiada, de pie frente a él. Fleur giró el cuello mientras caminaba hacia él de la manera más calmada que pudo y el pelirrojo extendió su varita con una mano temblorosa.

—¡Q-quédate atrás! —gritó cuando comenzó a retroceder, tropezando con sus pies como un niño.

¿Creía honestamente que Fleur lo iba a escuchar? Después de que él atacó a su alma gemela y la hirió mortalmente. Realmente no había ninguna lógica, ¿No pensaba las cosas? ¿Creía que ella solo se quedaría parada ociosa después de haber lastimado tan brutalmente a Hermione?

No, una Veela no era una criatura pasiva, ni tampoco perdonaban cuando se trata de sus almas gemelas. En su pánico, Ron agitó su varita y lanzó una maldición aleatoria que Fleur desvió con su mano. Lo afortunado de su transformación completa era que su magia aumentaba exponencialmente hasta el punto en que una varita era solo una distracción. Ella se estaba volviendo ciega. Todo lo que podía ver era rojo. Ron se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando ella agitó sus alas y el aura alrededor de ella se iluminó.

—Lo juro, Ron Weasley.—habló amenazadoramente mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia él. —Si ella muere. —se inclinó hacia abajo y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo, mientras él pateaba sus pies y agarraba su mano. Había miedo en sus pálidos ojos azules y Fleur se estaba alimentando de eso. Ella lo quería asustado, necesitaba que él estuviera aterrado de ella, anhelaba que él entendiera la gravedad de sus acciones. Su agarre se apretó cuando lo levantó más y sintió su magia surgir a su alrededor. —Te destrozaré, pieza por pieza, hasta que no quede nada de tu existencia en esta tierra. —

Hubo un ligero pellizco en su brazo izquierdo mientras miraba para ver a Molly con su varita estirada, temblando mientras trataba de incapacitar a la Veela. Fleur extendió su brazo y un pulso de color amarillo brillante abandonó su mano izquierda, derribando a la mujer regordeta.

—¡Fleur, para! —fue Harry, siempre el mediador, pero, ¿Qué tuvo que mediar esta vez? Ron había atacado intencionalmente a Hermione delante de todos. No había marchar atrás ni tratar de calmar las cosas, ya estaba hecho.

El brillo rojo en su dedo era un faro para su ira y para su horror, se estaba oscureciendo. Se estaba desgastando horriblemente, rozando la brisa más suave y le quemaba la piel como si le recordara que Hermione podría estar muerta. El solo pensamiento hizo que se volviera y arrojara a Ron al suelo, un gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando se volvió hacia él.

—¡Fleur!—

—¡Harry, olvídate de ella! —Ginny gritó mientras sostenía su varita sobre la herida de Hermione y un suave brillo naranja era emitido por ella. —¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡O ven aquí ahora mismo o ve a buscar a Luna! —

Fleur miró hacia atrás a la forma de Hermione, las puntas de su largo y ondulado cabello empapado en sangre mientras su corazón se apretaba y sus brillantes ojos dorados volvían a caer sobre la cabeza roja a sus pies. Retiró la pierna hacia atrás y, con un rápido movimiento, mando a Ron a volar por el aire cuando su pie chocó contra su estómago. Fleur quería que él sufriera como si ella estaba sufriendo. Sus alas se abrieron de par en par antes de batir una vez y se levantó del suelo.

Y él decía que la amaba. Gruñó para sí misma mientras volaba hacia el hombre cuando él se estaba levantando lentamente, con la varita todavía sujeta sin apretar en su mano. ¿Cómo puedes decir que amas a alguien y les haces daño así? ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que la amó alguna vez? Fleur entrecerró los ojos cuando aterrizó justo frente al pelirrojo, abriendo la palma hacia él y levantándolo del suelo.

—Quiero que te duele como a mí me duele.—la voz de Fleur era profunda y amenazadora cuando lo levantó en el aire y él comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. —Pero la única forma de hacerlo sería cortar tu corazón mientras aún está latiendo, y eso parece una muerte demasiado rápida para lo que has hecho. —el terror en los ojos de Ron fue casi satisfactorio...casi.

x—x

Ginny estaba trabajando fervientemente para salvar la vida de su amiga cuando escuchó a Ron gritar de dolor y miró para verlo levitar frente a la Veela completamente cambiada. La pelirroja tragó saliva y volvió su atención en Hermione cuando la herida en la espalda de la morena comenzó a curarse lentamente, y podría haber sido una exageración. Harry había ido a buscar a Luna, que era muy adepta a las artes curativas, y ella rezaba para que no tuviera que mirar por toda el Burrow para encontrarla.

—No puedes morir, Hermione. —susurró Ginny cuando escuchó a Ron gruñir y vio a Fleur golpearlo contra el suelo. A ese ritmo, a menos que ella pudiera revivir a la bruja mayor, Fleur iba a matar a Ron, lentamente, lo que parecía ser la palabra de la hora, no es que no se lo mereciera. Incluso en los ojos de su hermana él estaba más allá del perdón en este punto y ella no culpaba a Fleur por querer alargar su castigo.

—¡¿Que pasó?! —Luna preguntó mientras salía de la nada, aparentemente, arrodillándose frente a su amiga pelirroja y buscando respuestas en sus ojos color caramelo.

—Ron...él... —la Weasley más joven sacudió la cabeza e intentó calmar sus nervios. Ahora no era el momento para que ella se perdiera. Necesitaba ayudar a su amiga y al menos intentar salvar la vida de su hermano. —No importa lo que pasó, Luna, necesito tu ayuda.—la rubia solo asintió mientras sacaba su varita y susurraba los encantamientos para curar la herida de Hermione y reponer su sangre. La morena estaba más que pálida y Ginny temía que fuera demasiado tarde. —No podemos parar, Luna. —cerró las miradas con los ojos azul claro de su amiga. —Sé que parece malo, pero no podemos detenernos. Tenemos que traerla de vuelta. —Luna solo asintió mientras cerraba los ojos, su varita y la mano izquierda empezaron a brillar de color rojo mientras se deslizaba sobre la espalda de Hermione.

—¡Encontré Dittany! —Harry gritó mientras corría hacia su novia.

Después de haber encontrado a Luna, había rastreado la casa de los Weasley en busca de pociones o ungüentos que ayudaran a la recuperación de su mejor amiga. Cuando encontró la pequeña botella marrón, recordó que Hermione la había usado cuando Ron se había estropeado y lastimado el tobillo hace algunos años durante la guerra. Se puso de rodillas al lado de Luna y quito la tapa para dejar caer unas gotas de la espalda de la morena inconsciente. Inmediatamente, la herida comenzó a cerrarse rápidamente a medida que la nueva piel crecía y la carne se llenaba donde había sido devorada.

—Eres un salvador, Harry. —la joven rubia que estaba a su lado pensó mientras seguía curando a Hermione. —Eso será de gran ayuda. Ginny, ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso y me dejas encargarme? —

La pelirroja asintió mientras se sentaba con un resoplido, su magia y energía casi se agotaron cuando cerró los ojos. Casi se había olvidado de su hermano, casi, hasta que escuchó su doloroso llanto y vio que una luz blanca brillante lo golpeaba justo en el pecho mientras trataba de desviar los hechizos que salieron de la mano de Fleur en silencio y sin problemas. Ginny tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que a quien miraba todavía era Fleur.

El rostro frente a ella solo se parecía a Fleur en la forma en que ambas tenían el cabello rubio, pero en lugar de la rubia plateada que normalmente era, era más dorada. Sus ojos estaban empañados con reflejos dorados hasta el punto de que nunca conocerías su color original. Ginny saltó a la atención cuando escuchó un gemido suave emanando de la morena que estaba acostada a su lado y se incorporó sobre sus rodillas antes de inclinarse hacia su amiga.

Los dedos se crisparon antes de que los ojos marrones se abrieran a mitad de camino y Harry dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Luna detuvo su encantamiento mientras Hermione se levantaba lentamente, de modo que estaba de rodillas, con las manos aun en el suelo sosteniendo su parte superior del cuerpo y se estremeció cuando movió los hombros. Gracias a los dioses.

—¿Que pasó? —preguntó Hermione débilmente mientras miraba a la bruja más joven que tenía lágrimas en los ojos antes de lanzarse hacia adelante y tomar a la morena en sus brazos con alivio. Luna y Harry hicieron lo mismo, y tomaron a Ginny y Hermione en un abrazo grupal mientras la bruja recién consciente chillaba un poco y se estremecía. —Chicos...¿Qué está pasando? Siento que alguien me golpeó en la espalda con un auto volador. —Ginny se apartó, se secó los ojos y sonrió alegremente a su amiga, contenta de verla viva.

—Ron te golpeó con una maldición, Hermione. —Harry respondió mientras la mantenía inmóvil, como si temiera que si la soltaba, ella caería inconsciente otra vez. —Estabas, estabas bastante horrible y bien, Ginny y Luna te han estado curando. —Hubo una fuerte explosión y los cuatro se estremecieron cuando una nube de polvo estalló unos pocos metros delante de ellos.

—¿Dónde está Fleur? —la morena preguntó ansiosamente, su mente finalmente regresó completamente a ella. Miró a Ginny y frunció el ceño. —Ginny, ¿Dónde está Fleur? —la pelirroja solo señaló hacia adelante y Hermione siguió su dedo, entrecerró los ojos mientras el polvo comenzaba a asentarse.

Las orbes de color marrón oscuro se ensancharon cuando vio la figura resplandeciente de su pareja, las alas azul oscuro brillando bajo el sol y se encendieron detrás de ella. Parecían más grandes de lo normal, y fue entonces cuando Hermione vio el cambio en el color del cabello, las garras en las manos de Fleur y, sobre todo, las plumas que subían por su cuello y sus brazos.

—Ella ha estado pulverizando la mierda fuera de Ron. —Harry se ajustó las gafas mientras se giraba para mirar a su amigo que estaba ahora, acostado boca abajo a los pies de Fleur. —La señora Weasley intentó detenerla, pero es muy fuerte en su forma de Veela. —Hermione lo miró, con la boca abierta mientras Fleur flotaba a un pie del suelo y miraba al montón que era Ron. Ignorando el dolor en su espalda, Hermione se puso de pie lentamente y comenzó a abrirse paso hacia la enfurecida parte, Veela. —Hermione, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —el chico de ojos verdes siseó cuando la agarró suavemente de la mano y los ojos marrones lo miraron con curiosidad. —¡Ella es peligrosa! —

—Por mucho que no me guste Ron en este momento. —contestó Hermione con suavidad mientras liberaba su mano. —No puedo dejar que Fleur lo mate, ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si lo hiciera? —Harry y Ginny solo miraron fijamente antes de que una pequeña sonrisa creciera en los labios de la morena. —Y ella solo es peligrosa para él en este momento, y tal vez Molly. —Hermione no estaba segura de por qué se sentía tan tranquila, a pesar de los músculos doloridos en su espalda que todavía estaban recién reparados y acostumbrados al movimiento, estaba caminando casi normal.

Parecía que kilómetros y kilómetros la separaban a ella y Fleur mientras se acercaba, mirando las alas oscuras de la Veela y el brillo dorado que resonaba en su cuerpo. Nunca antes había visto a Fleur cambiar por completo, e incluso ahora, ella era positiva ya que la rubia era un cuarto Veela, ese no era un cambio completo. Ella había leído muchos libros y todos describían a una Veela completa era más como un pájaros que un humano.

En ese momento, Fleur era aún más humana que Veela. El hilo en su dedo estaba ardiendo y se preguntó si eso era lo que Fleur estaba sintiendo en este momento. El nudo estaba cayendo un poco y con pequeños desgarres, pero el brillo aún era brillante y cuando ella se acercó a su alma gemela, comenzó a repararse a sí mismo.

Justo cuando la mujer rubia estaba a punto de levantar la mano y dar un golpe en el bulto encorvado que era Ron Weasley, Hermione extendió la mano y la tomó suavemente. La cabeza de Fleur giró bruscamente antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y dejara que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Hermione sonrió amorosamente cuando su compañera se volvió hacia ella y las plumas oscuras de cobalto comenzaron a caer alrededor de ellas. El brillo dorado en los ojos de Fleur se disipó lentamente mientras miraba el chocolate cálido y levantó las manos sin garras para tomar suavemente el rostro de su amante.

—¿Hermione? —Fleur susurró mientras se acercaba un paso y pasaba los dedos a través de suaves rizos. —¿Estás bien? —

—En buen estado físico. —la morena respondió alegremente mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Fleur y suspiraba. El plumaje en la cara de la rubia se mudó cuando sus alas se aflojaron y se cayeron como si estuvieran agotadas.

Fleur se había olvidado por completo de Ron cuando una sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios y se lanzó hacia adelante, perdiendo el resto de sus plumas mientras sus brazos se envolvían con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Hermione. La chica más baja chilló suavemente cuando Fleur la levantó y la bruja más joven rodeó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Veela para calmarse. No fue un abrazo aplastante, pero fue firme y reconfortante cuando Hermione cerró los ojos y sostuvo a su alma gemela. Las alas se levantaron en silencio y se doblaron alrededor de la pareja como para mantenerlas juntas, asegurándose de que nada interfiriera esta vez.

—Veo que fuiste un poco de alboroto. —Hermione susurró mientras miraba a un Ron magullado y golpeado que estaba dando vueltas, gimiendo en la hierba.

—Él te lastimó. —la voz de Fleur fue apenas un susurro cuando enterró la cara en el cuello de Hermione e inhaló profundamente, saboreando el aroma de su amor destinado. —Tomó su enojo contigo y no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Te dije antes que si algo sucediera, te vengaría. Aunque debo admitirlo, nunca pensé que él te haría algo. —

Fleur colocó a Hermione suavemente en el suelo, pero no retiró sus brazos mientras se inclinaba para mantener a la morena enrojecida contra ella. Todavía no estaba lista para dejarla ir, no estaba dispuesta a extrañar el calor del cuerpo de su pareja o la sensación de sus manos enredadas en su cabello. Todo lo que quería era asegurarse de que estaba allí, de que no estaba teniendo una ilusión inducida por la rabia. Todo lo que ella quería era a Hermione. Fleur miró su mano derecha, su hilo se curaba lentamente y brillaba mientras se alejaba a regañadientes para mirar a los ojos que tanto amaba.

—Estaba asustada. —

—Sé que lo estabas. —arrulló Hermione mientras pasaba los dedos contra la mandíbula de la rubia y sonrió. —Pero estoy bien ahora y no necesitas estar asustado. Estoy aquí y me tienes. —

—Oui. —murmuró la Veela suavemente mientras descansaba su frente contra la de su alma gemela y suspiró, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara. —Te tengo. —


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Gracias por leer.

Capitulo 9: Azul Oscuro

Tomó un tiempo para que todos superaran el incidente en el Burrow el día en que se suponía que sería el día de la boda de Hermione y Ron. Independientemente de lo que se diga, hubo muchas explicaciones que hacer con familiares y amigos sobre la cancelación de la ceremonia y por qué Ron estaba siendo excluido por sus amigos más cercanos y su hermana. Hermione intentó no tener ningún sentimiento de resentimiento hacia su amigo ya que eran viejas amigos, pero Fleur estaba más que lejos de eso. La rubia casi no miraba al pelirrojo después de su terrible experiencia y Ron tampoco la miraba a ella, por razones que bordeaban la línea de una fobia, con lo que la Veela estaba bastante complacida.

Habían pasado dos meses desde ese día y Fleur se encontraba sentada en su sofá de cuero en su nuevo hogar en las afueras de Falmouth, no muy lejos de Tinworth, descansando perezosamente mientras sostenía un libro sobre su cara cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse. No era una casa grande, pero lo suficientemente grande para ella y tenía una vista maravillosa del océano. Le recordaba mucho a Shell Cottage, pero sin todas las conchas llamativas y la decoración de la playa. Su casa era más moderna con los toques hogareños que lo hacían acogedora. Le parecía irónico que una vez más, se encontrara en la misma vecindad de la casa que una vez compartió con Bill Weasley, pero Shell Cottage estaba al sur de donde ahora vivía.

Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras miraba el reloj en la pared y luego miraba la puerta delantera sobre el respaldo del sofá. Hermione estaría en casa pronto. A menudo, Fleur estaba en casa antes que su compañera ahora que Hermione tenía un trabajo de tiempo completo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. La morena había estado bastante ocupada persiguiendo sus objetivos por los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Así que, Fleur simplemente se recostó en el lujoso sofá y volvió a colocar el libro sobre su cara mientras seguía leyendo.

—¿Me estabas esperando?—Fleur saltó y, en el proceso, dejó caer el pesado libro de tapa dura en su cara. La Veela gimió cuando movió el libro y vio la versión al revés de la cara de su compañera, con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios mientras se reía ante la torpeza de la rubia. —Lo siento, Fleur. —arrulló Hermione mientras se inclinaba y besaba la parte de Veela en su nariz. —Diría que no quise asustarte, pero ese era mi objetivo principal. —

—¿Cómo entraste en la casa sin que yo lo supiera? —Fleur preguntó mientras se sentaba y la morena se sentó a su lado con un feliz suspiro. Los ojos marrones brillaron maliciosamente cuando Hermione se quitó los zapatos y sonrió.

—¿No te gustaría saber? —preguntó Hermione, la rubia sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y capturar los labios de su pareja en un suave beso. Habían estado viviendo juntas en su nuevo hogar durante aproximadamente un mes y Fleur todavía se sentía como una tonta enamorada cuando besaba a Hermione. No estaba realmente segura de cómo seguía latiendo su corazón ya que estaba segura de que había explotado hacía mucho tiempo, pero aún revoloteaba cuando estaba cerca de la morena y esperaba que la sensación nunca se desvaneciera. —¿Como estuvo tu día, amor? —

—Corto. — respondió la Veela mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y colgaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la bruja más baja. —¿Y tú, ma belle(mi bella)? ¿Cómo fue el trabajo? —

—Bueno, luchar junto al Ministro de Magia tiene sus ventajas. —la chica más baja sonrió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Fleur y maniobraba hasta que estaba metida debajo del brazo. —Está de acuerdo en al menos revisar mis ideas y sugerencias, así que supongo que podría decir que estamos progresando. —Fleur tarareaba su comprensión y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se calmó al tener a su alma gemela bajo el brazo.

—Tan terca como eres. —bromeó la rubia mientras jugaba con un rizo suelto lánguidamente. —Dudo que él tenga otra opción más que estar de acuerdo. —Hermione rio y asintió con la cabeza

—Recuerdas que Harry y Ginny vendrán a cenar, ¿Verdad? —

—Oui. —los ojos azules se abrieron de golpe mientras miraba a su amante. —No debíamos hacer dicha cena, ¿Correcto? —

—Correcto. —respondió con una risita mientras se inclinaba y presionaba sus labios contra la mandíbula de Fleur. —Harry va a traer comida del lugar tailandés, pero debemos prepararnos para su llegada. —

Con eso, Hermione se levantó y recogió sus zapatos para colocarlos en la puerta principal antes de dirigirse a su habitación para cambiarse. Fleur suspiró antes de levantarse y estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza.

—¡Fleur! —la rubia saltó a la atención ante la llamada de su alma gemela y corrió a la habitación para encontrar a Hermione mirando la nueva decoración que Fleur había agregado en la pared sobre su cama. Hermione se giró para mirarla y miró boquiabierta a la Veela. —¿Cuándo conseguiste esto? —

—Sólo esta mañana. —Fleur sonrió y se apoyó contra la puerta antes de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. —¿Te gusta? —

—Me encanta. —Hermione sonrió mientras miraba la delgada caja de madera con una tapa de vidrio sobre su cabecero. Le había llevado a Fleur mucho tiempo, sorprendentemente, encontrar un hilo que pareciera lo que ella quería.

Aunque el hilo rojo que la conectaba con su alma gemela era sano y fuerte, la cuerda carmesí en el marco estaba lejos de ser perfecta. Estaba deshilachada y enredada, anudada en ciertos lugares, pero se parecía a lo que habían pasado. En el marco, se envolvió alrededor de una de las plumas azul oscuro de Fleur, con una cita en el fondo que decía:

"Escucha la llamada de tu destino, y cuando llegue, libera tus planes y sigue."

Era bastante apropiado, pensó Fleur, ya que Hermione había seguido literalmente el hilo rojo a Fleur el día de su boda y, por lo tanto, había cancelado su boda. Mientras Hermione miraba el hilo enmarcado, entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad antes de subir a la cama y sus dedos tocaron suavemente el vidrio, examinando el contenido del marco.

Atado a un extremo del hilo, había un diamante que estaba delicadamente sobre una banda de oro blanco. Fleur sonrió antes de unirse a su pareja en la cama y, mientras Hermione seguía mirando, desabrochó el cierre que mantenía la caja cerrada y abrió la puerta de vidrio antes de desatar el anillo.

—Sé que no hemos estado juntas mucho tiempo. —susurró Fleur cuando se arrodilló junto a Hermione y tomó su mano izquierda con cuidado. —Pero no puedo imaginar no tenerte conmigo por el resto de mi vida. —Hermione miró el anillo y volvió a mirar a Fleur cuando parpadeó unas cuantas veces. —¿Te casarás conmigo, 'Ermione? —

Incluso sabiendo que Hermione era su compañera de por vida, Fleur todavía estaba nerviosa por pedirle que se casara. No era una de esas pequeñas tareas o gestos de amor, esto era el resto de su vida juntas. Era una muestra de su amor ya que después de que empezaron a vivir juntas y proclamaban su amor a diario, su hilo solo brillaba cuando estaban separadas o fuera de la vista, llevándolos siempre la una hacia la otra.

—Como si tuvieras que preguntar. —Hermione respiró mientras una brillante sonrisa crecía en sus labios y la rubia deslizó el anillo en el dedo de su pareja. Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de decir mucho más cuando la morena la abordó, fusionando sus labios mientras ambos caían de nuevo sobre el colchón. Fleur enredó sus dedos a través de gruesos rizos cuando la morena tomó el rostro de la rubia en sus manos e inclinó su cabeza. —Eso fue un sí, por cierto. —ella se rio mientras se alejaba y miraba a los ojos cristalinos cerúleo antes de besarla profundamente una vez más.

—Gracias por la aclaración. —la Veela sonrió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la otra bruja. —A riesgo de sonar horriblemente cliché, me has convertido en la mujer más feliz del universo. —Hermione solo sonrió mientras besaba a Fleur una vez más y luego se levantó de la cama. Fleur parpadeó, confundida en cuanto a por qué su pareja había dejado su cómoda cama y la promesa de una celebración muy placentera.

—Ginny y Harry llegarán pronto.—la morena responde a los pensamientos internos de Fleur. Se quitó la camisa de trabajo y se puso un jersey muy suelto, azul real, antes de mirar a su prometida que todavía estaba acostada en la cama haciendo pucheros. —No te preocupes, tendremos mucho tiempo para celebrar después de la cena, ¿De acuerdo? —la rubia asintió mientras se sentaba en la cama y se pasaba las manos por su cabello rubio plateado para poner las hebras atadas en su lugar. Hermione se acercó y plantó un prolongado beso en los labios de Veela.

—Te amo, Fleur. —suspiró antes de darle un beso por última vez y salir de la habitación para recoger la casa antes de la llegada de sus amigos. Hubo un suave tirón en su mano derecha cuando los ojos azules miraron hacia abajo y vieron el suave resplandor del hilo en su dedo. Dio vueltas en el suelo y la Veela se inclinó para mirar por la puerta, viendo a Hermione ordenar la sala.

Las comisuras de su boca se convirtieron en una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras observaba a su pareja, el hilo brillando intensamente, atada con una delicada reverencia junto al anillo de compromiso de Hermione que brillaba radiante junto a ella. Faltaba luz en la sala de estar, ya que aún no estaba del todo oscura, pero el anillo brillaba de forma radiante a pesar de que casi cegaba los ojos azules de Fleur y ella adoraba la vista.

No puedes escapar de tu destino, no puedes huir de tu destino, no puedes ocultar tu miedo, no puedes ignorar el amor y no puedes evitar el conflicto, pero puedes aceptarlo, esperar, lidiar con eso, y reconocerlo. No puedes presionar, apresurarte, o controlar la vida de otra persona. Todo lo que puedes hacer es ser paciente, ser comprensivo. Espera la llamada de tu destino, y sigue.

Fin


End file.
